Dorado y Plateado
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Naruto, Nyaruko y Kuko; son 3 niños, que son arrebatados de los brazos de sus respectivos padres, por Orochimaru, quien en su afán por encontrar la inmortalidad, experimenta con los 3 niños, dándoles la llave, para descubrir quienes son y cual es su misión en la vida...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sangre de Dioses…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **«** Los llaman **"Antiguos"** , son una raza que colonizaron nuestro planeta, hace millones de años, contaban con tecnología muy avanzada, con la cual hemos estado investigando. Tenían una fisionomía de hombres y una fisionomía de animales. Llegaron a tener una guerra contra sus esclavos los **"Shoggoths"** , que son quienes dieron inicio a la vida en la tierra, luego de ganar la guerra, los llamados **"Antiguos"** , fueron a las profundidades de los océanos, a las cuevas subterráneas o a las inmensidades de la galaxia. Todos han permanecido en un sueño profundo; hace **7** años, Orochimaru-Sama, envió a un equipo de **Otogakure no Sato** , en busca de un pergamino, que él pensaba, le daría el poder necesario para tener la vida eterna. Sin embargo, lo que encontraron nuestros exploradores, le hizo olvidarse de su deseo de la vida eterna y centrarse en su descubrimiento: Cadáveres de seres de proporciones titánicas; lo cual dio paso a que Orochimaru-Sama, comenzara a investigar con estos seres y con humanos, pero, ninguno de los experimentos resulto, según lo esperado. Hasta que, Orochimaru-Sama, me ordeno infiltrarme en Konoha, el 11 de Octubre, fue fácil entrar y fue aún más fácil, cuando la aldea no tenía aun sus reparaciones. Bakas, fue fácil burlar a los siempre "implacables" ANBU's que vigilaban la cuna del hijo único del Hokage, tomarlo y dar inicio a nuestros experimentos con los otros infantes y el ADN de las criaturas encontradas. El ADN de "Los Antiguos" **»**

Orochimaru, se encontraba en su laboratorio, ante él, 4 tubos de líquido verdoso. En el interior del primer tubo yacía: Un niño rubio; bigotes en las mejillas; mascara de respiración artificial; intravenosas; y suspendido por el líquido verdoso. Estaba dormido.

En el segundo tubo: Se encontraba una niña de cabello plateado y ojos cerrados. Estaba igualmente con respirador artificial, intravenosa, y suspendida en el mismo líquido. Estaba dormida, como el niño

En el tercer tubo: Se encontraba una niña de cabello rosa/fucsia y ojos cerrados. En la misma condición que los otros **2** niños.

—Orochimaru-Sama —Hablo Kabuto, quien se encontraba a su lado. Kabuto era el asistente de Orochimaru y tenía el cabello plateado, además de llevar lentes y (en esos momentos) una bata de medicina —Tal y como usted lo ordeno: Les he colocado una muestra del Kekkei Genkai que usted me ha ordenado, además de que los 3 niños, tienen los genes de los seres, que encontramos —Orochimaru asintió y Kabuto siguió hablando —Buen... bueno pues: Naruto-Kun, tiene las células de _ese_ Clan, asi que espero que despierte su **Kekkei Genkai**.

— ¿Qué hay de las otras **2** niñas? —pregunto Orochimaru interesado, en las niñas a las cuales había implantado el ADN de las criaturas que había encontrado. El día que Orochimaru ordeno que esos cadáveres de proporciones titánicas, fueran llevados a Otogakure, él sabía que le serian de mucha utilidad.

—La niña de cabello plateado, tendría que obtener la habilidad congelante de la criatura y la niña de cabello fucsia, tendría que obtener esa extraña habilidad para lanzar cristales, al igual que la segunda criatura —dijo Kabuto

—Despiértalos —Ordeno Orochimaru —Ya han pasado 7 años de ardua labor es hora de que los niños, comiencen con su misión: Llevar a Otogakure a lo más alto —Orochimaru sonrió y se retiró. Kabuto se acercó a una consola, oprimió un par botones y los 3 niños quedaron libres.

—Naruto, mírame —El niño rubio miro al hombre de cabello plateando — ¿Entiendes mis palabras? —El niño asintió y le sonrió. El hombre se acercó a la niña de cabello fucsia —Kūko-Chan, ¿me escuchas?

— ¡Hola! —Le saludo Kūko sonriente— ¡Furui-San! (Señor viejo) —Kabuto se quedó pasmado ante las primeras palabras de la niña de cabello fucsia, antes de escuchar a Naruto y a la otra niña reírse. Kabuto suspiro y le sonrió a la niña de cabello plateado —Nyaruko-Chan.

—Hola —dijo la niña de cabello plateado.

—Muy bien niños —dijo Kabuto— ¿Saben dónde están? —Pregunto el hombre, los 3 niños se miraron entre sí.

— _ **Díganle que no saben dónde están**_ —dijo una voz femenina en la mente de Naruto, que se comunicaba también con Nyaruko y Kūko — _ **Podrían lastimarlos, si saben que estuvieron semiconscientes a lo largo de estos últimos días**_ —Los **3** niños negaron saber dónde estaban y gracias a la voz dentro de la mente de Naruto, pudieron seguir contestando las preguntas de Kabuto, para que él no sospechara nada.

—Bien niños, yo soy Kabuto —dijo el ahora identificado como Kabuto —Están en un lugar seguro, los llevare a sus habitaciones y unas personas irán a cada una de sus habitaciones más tarde, para darles comida —Los niños asintieron y se dejaron guiar por Kabuto.

De camino a las habitaciones, Kabuto sonrió, alcanzo a ver una chispa formarse en la mano de Naruto; Su sonrisa se hizo mayor, con el Kekkei Genkai del clan Ōgami, seguramente, los deseos oscuros y egoístas de Orochimaru, se harían realidad.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Otogakure; Distrito de Clanes Experimentales; 1:00am.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto dejo a los 3 niños en una misma habitación, donde recibieron la visita de 4 mujeres o más bien de 4 Megamis.

Amaterasu: Tenia el cabello dorado largo, hasta donde iniciaba su trasero; ojos dorados, piel blanca y labios rojos, además de llevar un Kimono blanco.

Tsukuyomi: Tenia el cabello plateado largo, hasta media espalda; ojos plateados, piel pálida y labios pintados de azul, llevaba un Kimono gris con dibujos de lunas.

Shinigami: Tenia el cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, hasta media espalda; ojos carmesí; piel pálida y labios rojos, llevaba un Kimono negro y blanco.

Izanami: Tenia el cabello castaño, ojos dorados, labios pintados con labial rosa y un Kimono carmesí.

Las 4 Megamis, les dijeron a los niños que ellos tenían una importante misión, pero que tendrían que vivir en Otogakure por un tiempo.

— **No se preocupen niños** —dijo Amaterasu sonriente, colocándose de cuclillas para estar a su altura — **Aquí estaremos nosotras, para cuidar de ustedes, estarán bien, nada malo les pasara jamás** —Sin poder resistirlo, Naruto, Kūko y Nyaruko abrazaron a las Megamis del Shinto, una por una.

 **Aunque, los niños no notaron las miradas pedófilas, que enviaba el cuarteto de adultas hacia el pequeño rubio.**


	2. Academia

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Academia…**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

De manera acertada, después de algunos meses, se pudo ver el avance de los 3 niños. Orochimaru deseaba preparar a Naruto, para ser su futuro cuerpo, pero no sería posible, según Kabuto, porque Kyūbi, podría defender a Naruto.

Orochimaru suspiro y pensó en sus pequeños especímenes: Kūko pudo manifestar la creación de lo que parecían ser pequeños diamantes de diversos colores y podía usarlos como armas; Nyaruko podía usar hielo, no era **Hyoton** , era la habilidad del ser, además de que podía usar **Suiton**. Naruto podía usar **Fūton** y manifestó el Fuego Azul del Clan Ōgami.

El Hebi Sen'nin, miro los expedientes en su escritorio y decidio volver a leerlos.

Nombre: Kūko; Edad: **8** años; Apariencia: Cabello fucsia, ojos: Jutsus: **Katon** ; muestra habilidades extraídas de la criatura: **Gyaquinesis (Creación de Cristales)**.

Nombre: Nyaruko; Edad: **8** años; Apariencia: Cabello plateado, ojos verdes, Jutsu elemental: **Suiton** ; muestra las habilidades extraídas de la criatura: **Crioquinesis (Creación de Hielo)**.

Nombre: Naruto; Edad **8** años; Apariencia: Cabello rubio, ojos azules; Jutsu elemental: **Fūton** ; Puede manifestar el Fuego Azul del clan Ōgami.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

Minato y Kushina, pasaron por los peores **8** años de sus vidas: Tan pronto como la vida les sonrió con el nacimiento de un hijo, el destino lo arrebato de sus manos. Jiraiya usaba su red espía, pero no había encontrado al niño por ningún lado.

Asi mismo, haciendo uso de que el recuerdo de Minato y Kushina, sobre el niño, no fue difícil para los retratistas de la policía de Konoha, realizar dibujos de la apariencia que tendría el pequeño Namikaze a sus **8** años, estos dibujos, fueron enviados a los aliados de Konoha, para que les ayudaran a encontrar al niño (Si es que estaba vivo)

En ese tiempo, tuvieron **2** hijas más: Naruko (En el recuerdo del hermano mayor de la rubia) y Karin.

Ambas niñas, entraron en la academia, mostrando grandes avances en poco tiempo: Naruko demostró su vasto conocimiento de Ninjutsu's **Suiton** ; y Karin demostró ser una Kunoichi sensor y algunas habilidades médicas, en clases.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze 19:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bueno niñas, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? —Pregunto Minato sonriente, mientras que comía Ramen, al igual que el resto de la familia.

—Bien —Dijeron ambas niñas, sin dejar de comer y con rostros entristecidos, la hora de la cena, siempre era tensa y siempre observaban una silla vacía. Una silla, que los **4** miembros de la casa, habían pactado como la silla que Naruto, tendría que haber ocupado, de haber estado allí, con ellos, en su casa.

Para Karin y Naruko, su hermano, era un tema casi sagrado y no les gustaba, hablar de Naruto; pero ambas niñas, sonreían al imaginarse con su hermano: corriendo, saltando, jugando, entrenando Ninjutsu.

Su hermano.

Ambas niñas, imaginaban, que él estaba vivo, imaginaban que estaba con ellas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Otogakure; Cafetería 19:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eran pocos los niños que vivían en Oto, casi todos eran adultos, pero eso no impidió, que Naruto, Kūko y Nyaruko se hicieran amigos, de algunos de estos niños.

En estos momentos, todos: Adultos y niños, se encontraban en la Cafetería Común, cenando un cubo de cereal y avena.

—Muy bien —dijo Kabuto apareciendo —Los niños de los sectores **1** , **2** y **11**. Desde mañana, entraran en la Academia Ninja de Oto. Vayan todos a descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La academia Ninja, inicio al mismo tiempo para Konoha y Oto. La diferencia estaba en la forma de educación.

Incluso Orochimaru, quien supuestamente era un hombre sin escrúpulos, sabia como educar a una generación Ninja: Lectura de armas Ninja y prueba de lanzamiento de armas ninja, casi **3** segundos después; **Kawarimi** , **Shunshin** , **Bushin** y **Bukijutsu**.

En cambio en Konoha, por algún motivo (o sencillamente, porque el Consejo Civil, robo una gran parte del poder del Hokage, tras el ataque de Kyūbi) las clases eran **100%** teóricas: Historia Ninja, Ninjas famosos y teoría de Bukijutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de **5** meses de estudio, llego el gran día en el cual, fueron dispuestos, los equipos Ninja de Konoha.

Equipo **7** : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Sai.

Equipo **8** : Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino.

Equipo **9** : En progreso...

Equipo **10** : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji.

Equipo **11** : Uzumaki Karin, Uzumaki Naruko y Uchiha Satsuki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Equipo **7** : Naruto (Llevaba una chaqueta naranja y un pantalón entubado negro), Nyaruko (Llevaba una camiseta blanca de botones y una falda verde cuadriculada) y Kūko (Llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas negra, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto rojo).

Equipo **8** : Dosu, Zaku y Kin.

Equipo **9** : Sasame (Una chica de cabello naranja y ojos negros; llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas lila y una falda gris), Arashi (Cabello gris oscuro y ojos avenado; llevaba una camiseta gris verdosa y un pantalón corto blanco) y Jugimo (Calvo, espesas cejas y ojos negros; llevaba una camiseta gris sin mangas y un pantalón ANBU)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Naruto, Kūko y Nyaruko estaban fuera de la casa. Izanami, se tomó la molestia de escribir el próximo "enlace del destino" en su pergamino.

«Los equipos **7** y **11** , en una misión peligrosa se embarcan, con tal de liberar un pueblo.

Con un malvado y calmado Nukenin se encontraran.

El poder entregara el Nukenin al Uchiha y se encontraran, las hojas y el sonido.

El viento dorado (Naruto), fuego rojo (Nyaruko) y el agua plateada (Kūko); superaran al descendiente de Indra (Sasuke), a la marioneta (Sai) y a las herederas (Karin y Naruko)

Una pequeña aldea verá la luz de la esperanza nuevamente.

Y las Megamis y la Kitsune disfrutaran del pequeño…»

 **Izanami se desmallo por una hemorragia nasal, mientras que escribía el siguiente "enlace del destino"**


	3. Misión

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Misión**

 **:::::::::::**

El Hebi Sen'nin, no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con locura, al leer las notas de la academia de sus Genin, pero nuevamente solo **3** expedientes, le llamaron la atención.

Kūko: **Katon** : **4** Jutsus rango B y **3** rango **A** ; **Gyaquinesis (Creación de Cristales)** ; **2** Jutsusrango **C**.

Nyaruko: **Suiton** : **5** Jutsus rango C; **Hyoton** _(N/A: En realidad es su Crioquinesis)_ : rango **B+: 5**.

Nombre: Naruto; **Fūton: 5** Jutsus rango **A** ; Katon especial (Fuego Azul) **10** Jutsus rango **B** y **C+**

— _Perfecto_ —Pensó Orochimaru sonriente, antes de ir a descansar. Ya podía imaginar cuando el equipo 7, comenzara a realizar misiones, cuando comenzaran a realizar los avances necesarios, para que Otogakure, acabara convirtiéndose en una de las aldeas más poderosas del Shinobi no Sekai. Solo pensarlo, lo hacia sonreír y dormir como un Ángel.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Quienes no podían dormir, eran: Minato, Kushina, Naruko y Karin. Los adultos estaban en su habitación y las niñas en la suya correspondiente.

— ¿Crees que sea posible? —Pregunto Kushina, Minato frunció le ceño, no le gusta pensar, en la posibilidad de que su hijo se encontrara vivo. No podía evitar las imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza. «Secuestro». Su inconsciente seguía mandándole esa palabra tan desagradable para él.

—La red espía de Sensei, es la mejor —dijo Minato fastidiado —La mejor, entre muchas. Si él dice que es posible que Naruto siga vivo, en los alrededores de Ta no Kuni, entonces, doy fe de ello —Minato se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, donde se podía ver a Konoha, bañada por la luz de la luna.

Él jamás perdió la fe, pero, lo que le molestaba era que Jiraiya dijera que su hijo se encontrara en Ta no Kuni, él sabía muy bien, que su maestro se refería a Otogakure, la aldea de Orochimaru y eso era lo que más le molestaba, solo pensar que su hijo, se encontrara en ese lugar, le hacía enfadar de sobremanera.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 meses después; Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** , volvía con sus ropas destruidas y su cuerpo aruñado, por culpa de ese estúpido Gato Tora.

A varios metros, el Equipo **11** , aparecía bañado en leche de vaca.

— _Estúpidas misiones de rango D_ —Sentenciaron Sasuke, Naruko y Karin en sus mentes. Mientras que entraban en la oficina del Hokage.

 **::::::**

 **Oto**

 **::::::**

—Eso fue fácil —decía Kūko sonriente. Nyaruko sonrió y Naruto jugaba con un pergamino entre sus manos, en su cintura cargaba una pareja de Yan Ling Daō (Sable curvo chino)

—Ni tan fácil —dijo Nyaruko— ¿Tu que dices, Naruto? —En la mano derecha del rubio estaba su pergamino y en la izquierda su Yang Ling Daō.

—Pues… —Inicio el rubio sonriente —De no ser por el consejo de Ritsuko-Chan, sobre ese Fūton no Jutsu y la masacre que armamos, yo no habría podido encontrar esta belleza.

Nyaruko y Kūko lo miraron un minuto, un minuto que al rubio le pareció un siglo, le sonrieron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla cada una. Naruto se sonrojo y también le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una, antes de ir con la serpiente pedófila.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Orochimaru**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Aquí está el mineral —dijo Naruto, lanzando el pergamino a manos de Orochimaru, quien atrapo el pergamino en el aire —Es un cubo muy grande, yo no sugeriría abrirlo aquí —Orochimaru asintió.

—ANBU —dijo Orochimaru y un hombre enmascarado, cayó del techo —Lleva esto a ID (Investigación y Desarrollo).

—Hai, Orochimaru-Sama —dijo el ANBU, tomando el pergamino y desplaciendo en el aire.

—Pueden retirarse —dijo Orochimaru calmado —Por cierto Naruto-Kun: Ese es un lindo Daō, puedes quedártelo —Naruto asintió y junto a sus compañeras, salió de allí. Mientras que Orochimaru sonreír de forma malvada, definitivamente, la idea de plantar recuerdos de Jutsus de acuerdo a las afinidades de esos **3** niños, fue una gran idea. En sus manos, permanecía un pergamino, una misión, para el equipo 7 de Oto, sin que Orochimaru conociera, la repercusión que tendría esa misión, no solo en su perdición, sino en todo el mundo Shinobi.

Después de todo: los Kamis solo usaban a Orochimaru, para fortalecer al salvador del mundo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Gran trabajo capturando a Tora y recogiendo esa leche —dijo Minato, archivando esas misiones rango D.

— ¡Hokage-Sama! —Grito Sasuke— ¡Le exijo que nos entregue una misión verdadera! ¡Yo soy un Uchiha y no soy el sirviente de nadie!

— ¡Sasuke, cállate! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo Kakashi e Iruka, mientras que Rin y el equipo 11, se retiraban.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **15 minutos después; Sala del Consejo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Me llamo, Consejera Koharu? —Pregunto el Jōnin.

—Asi es Kakashi —dijo Koharu —Deseamos saber, que tanto has enseñado al Uchiha.

—Bueno, le he enseñado al menos, unos **6 Katon no Jutsu** , puesto que ya conocía el **Gōkakyū** —Kakashi. Homura, Koharu y Danzō asintieron —Mañana mismo, iniciare su entrenamiento en el **Sharingan** y **Taijutsu**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** y el equipo **11** llegaron al mismo tiempo, a la oficina del Hokage, quien se sorprendió al verlos allí al mismo tiempo, ya que los había citado a diferentes horas.

—Muy bien —dijo Minato —Tenemos algunos problemas con las misiones, asi que irán en una misma misión —Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Karin, Naruko y Satsuki asintieron; se les entregaron los términos de la misión y un hombre llamado Tazuna, fue con ellos, para ser protegido y finalizar su puente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En ese preciso instante; Otogakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien niños —dijo Orochimaru —Su misión es la siguiente: Irán a Nami no Kuni y asesinaran al magnate Gatō. Solo eso —Los **3** miembros del equipo **7** de Oto sintieron y desaparecieron en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nami; Equipos 7 y 11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Equipos **7** y **11** de Konoha, comenzaron a caminar por la costa, solo para ser abordados por los hermanos demonio, quienes fueron fácilmente asesinados por Naruko y Karin; mientras que Satsuki, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron pálidos, tras ver el sencillo asesinato de los Nukenin por parte de las hermanas Uzumaki.

— ¿Cómo…?— Kakashi no sabía cómo interpretar lo que su cerebro le decía— ¿Cómo hicieron eso? —Carajo eran los hermanos demonio. ¡LOS HERMANOS DEMONIO DE KIRI!, incluso él y Rin debieron de haber tenido uno que otro problema luchando contra ellos y los hijos del Yondaime, los habían asesinado como si nada, como si fuera un juego de niños, Naruko y Karin eran muy veloces, a Kakashi solo se le ocurría compararlas con Guy cuando tenían su edad.

—Sensei nos entrena, para estar preparadas en caso de una batalla —contesto sencillamente Satsuki, con su Sharingan activado —Además, usamos algo llamado **Jūryoku no Fūin (Sellos de Gravedad)** , que recubren nuestros cuerpos y al liberar algunos de ellos, somos más veloces.

—Esto… —Kakashi no sabía que decir —… ellos… —Murmuro señalando a los hermanos demonio —…Ellos son Chūnin, por consecuencia, esta misión es de rango B o A, estamos…

—Estamos operando por fuera de nuestras indicaciones iniciales, esta es una misión de rango A, debemos abandonar la misión y volver a la aldea —dijo Kakashi.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Grito un alterado Sasuke, quien se había congelado del miedo, mientras que los miembros del equipo 11, habían actuado, asesinado a esos 2 Nukenin, cosa que él debió de haber hecho, no ellas — ¡Ni lo pienses Kakashi, voy a seguir adelante y me enfrentare a quien haga falta!

—Es verdad, Sensei —dijo Sakura, quien a pesar de estar asustada, quería lucirse para su Sasuke-Kun —Somos Ninjas y… aunque esto me ha parecido fuerte, creo que seguir sería lo mejor, después de todo, ya tomamos la misión —Sai asintió.

—Sigamos adelante —dijeron Naruko, Karin y Satsuki con decisión, mientras que Rin suspiraba.

—Seguiremos —dijo Rin. Kakashi decidio hacerlo también, pero mando a Pakkun, por refuerzos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi no estaba para nada seguro de seguir con esa misión, era peligroso y estúpido. Solo esperaba que los refuerzos se apresuraran, luego de encontrarse con los legendarios Hermanos Demonios de Kiri, le asustaba saber qué otra cosa podrían encontrar.

Un sonido perforo el aire.

— _¡¿Kunai?!_ —Se preguntó Kakashi— ¡Todos al suelo! —Grito, antes de saltar sobre un árbol y ver como la punta de una Katana de gran longitud, se clavaba en un árbol, luego, todos vieron con sorpresa como el arma se retraía.

— ¡Vaya! — Dijo una voz masculina —Pocos pueden esquivar mí Zampakutō —Todos vieron a un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos cerrados, sonriente y llevaba un Kimono negro, en su mano derecha, una pequeña navaja.

— ¡Formación de batalla Mangi! —Hablo Kakashi, el equipo 7 obedeció, Rin asintió y el equipo 11, hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de mirar al hombre y sacando un Tantō de su bolsa — ¿Eres tu quien acaba de atacarnos? —Pregunto.

— ¿Y tú, crees que fui yo, Konoha no Shinobi? —Pregunto el hombre de cabello plateado y ojos cerrados, antes de tomar una pose de batalla.

Kakashi se lanzó contra su enemigo y lanzo un tajo al cuello.

Su rival se agacho y alargo la mano, al tiempo que la hoja extraña Katana se alargaba, atravesando el vientre del Jōnin de Konoha, quien retrocedió malherido.

—Mal —dijo su enemigo —Muy mal, Copy-Nin, creí que el gran **Sharingan** no Kakashi, lo haría mejor, pero veo que me equivoque —Los Genin de ambos equipos, abrieron sus ojos asombrados.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ruptura de Presión)** —Escucharon, antes de ver como su enemigo de cabello plateado, salía volando a causa de una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

— _¿Otogakure?_ —Se preguntó Rin, viendo las bandanas de los Shinobis que acababan de aparecer.

— ¡Vaya, nada mal! —Dijo Gin, apareciendo —Tienen refuerzos, al parecer —Gin estudio a sus nuevos rivales, solo eran niños, jamás podrían contra un Nukenin rango S, como él. Gin saco unos Kunai's de su bolsa y los lanzo contra los miembros del equipo de Oto.

—Kūko-Chan, por favor —pidió el chico rubio.

— **¡Shoton: Hasshō Koryū no Jutsu! (E. Cristal: Jutsu Dragón Destructor de Cristal)** —Exclamo la niña de cabello fucsia, colocando sus manos en el suelo y haciendo que desde el mismo, saliera un dragón de cristal rosado que comenzó a girar alrededor de ella y de sus compañeros, actuando como escudo— ¿Listos? —Sus amigos asintieron— **¡Kesshō Rokkaku Shuriken! (Cristal: Shuriken Hexagonales)** —La chica extendió sus manos y Shuriken's con forma de copos de nieve, salieron hacia su rival.

— **¡Kamishini no Yari! (Lanza Asesina de Dios)** —Exclamo su enemigo, alargando su Katana que tomo, la longitud de una Katana estándar y la hizo girar ante él a gran velocidad, evitando ser herido por los Shuriken's de cristal.

— **¡Fūton: Repusshō! (E. Viento: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento)** —Exclamo Naruto, extendiendo sus manos, lanzando una ola de viento, con varios Kunai's en su interior.

— **¡Dankū! (División del Vacío)** —Exclamo Gin al último segundo, extendiendo una de sus manos y creando una pared de un extraño Chakra, justo antes de que todos notaran las etiquetas explosivas en los Kunai's, que explotaron, enviando a volar al hombre— _**¡Raiton: Kunai no Jutsu!**_ —Pensó Gin, al ver los Kunai's ir hacia él.

— **¡** **Shōton: Kesshō Gokakurō** **!** **(** **E. Cristal: Prisión de Cristal Pentagonal** **)** —Exclamo Kūko, encerrando a su rival en un cristal de gran tamaño, sonrió, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró, al ver como el cristal brillaba y explotaba.

— **Daibakuha Bushin no Jutsu** —Pensó Rin, al ver como su enemigo había desaparecido de todo rastro.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Exclamo Naruto dándose media vuelta, lanzando una ola de viento, hacia Gin, quien estaba detrás de los **3** equipos, pero su enemigo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los Equipos **7** y **11** , observaban a los miembros del equipo **7** de Oto, no podían creer lo que vieron hace poco.

¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento recibieron? ¿Cómo pudieron luchar de igual a igual contra un asesino de semejante calibre?

Kakashi y Rin estaban asombrados, no era normal que un trio de niños de la edad de los suyos, hicieran algo asi. Ese tal Gin era muy poderoso, además tenía esa Katana que se retraía, incluso ellos quedaron exhaustos y apenas y podían caminar, pero los miembros del equipo **7** de Oto, caminaban como si nada, no parecían estar cansados, lograron derrotarlo con unos cuantos Jutsus, sin siquiera esforzarse.

— ¿Están todos bien? —Pregunto la niña de cabello plateado, quien no había participado en la batalla, todos asintieron un poco asustados y sobre todo: sorprendidos.

—Este… —Inicio Tazuna —Arigato, por ayudarnos —Los miembros del equipo 7 de Oto asintieron.

—Andando chicas —dijo el rubio, a sus compañeras —Tenemos que dar con Gatō —Los miembros de los equipos 7 y 11 de Konoha, asi como el mismo Tazuna, se sorprendieron al escuchar que esos niños, buscaban al mismo hombre que tenía a Nami no Kuni, sumida en la pobreza.

—Esto… disculpen —dijo Kakashi —Antes de que se vayan… —Los 3 niños le miraron de tal modo, que le hicieron retroceder un par de pasos— ¿Podrían decirnos, porque buscan a Gatō?

—Para matarle —dijo Nyaruko, sorprendiéndolos nuevamente a ambos equipos y a Tazuna.

— _¿Cómo puede el líder de Otogakure, enviar a unos niños, sin siquiera un Jōnin, en contra de un hombre como Gatō?_ —Se preguntaron Kakashi y Rin.

— ¿Saben chicos? —Hablo nuevamente Tazuna —Quizás les sería más fácil encontrar a Gatō, si tienen un lugar donde pasar la noche, podrían venir con nosotros a mi casa —Sin más, los equipos de Konoha y Oto asintieron y siguieron al hombre, quien estaba feliz, de este modo, podría finalizar rápidamente el puente.

Sasuke miraba a Naruto con rabia contenida, ya que había luchado contra ese tal Gin en igualdad de condiciones, sin contar con el trabajo en equipo, pero aun asi, luchar con Kenjutsu contra ese tal Gin, no era algo fácil. Hasta él lo sabía.

Sakura noto que comenzaba a llover, vio a Naruto quitarse su chaqueta y entregársela a la chica que no había luchado (Nyaruko), vio los músculos del chico y se sonrojo, no eran músculos de fisicoculturista, pero si eran los de un chico de su edad.

Naruko y Karin, pensaban lo mismo que Sakura y fue aun peor para las 4 (recordemos a Satsuki) Genin cuando el chico se sacó su camiseta negra, para secarse el sudor. Era musculoso, no lo era en exceso, sino lo "justo" para un chico de su edad.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras llegar a la casa de Tazuna, fueron recibidos por la hija del hombre (Tsunami) y su nieto (Inari)

Comieron y fueron a descansar.

—Disculpen —dijo Kakashi, mientras que el equipo de Oto, organizaba sus cosas— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Mi nombre, es Naruto —dijo el joven recostándose en su Futón —Como puede usted apreciarlo, Kakashi-San, soy un Shinobi de Oto y mis elementos son: **Fūton (E. Viento)** y **Kogane no Hi (Fuego Dorado)** , asi mismo, hace pocos días conseguí esta espada —dijo mostrándola.

Karin y Naruko sintieron sus corazones detenerse, las posibilidades de que este chico de Oto, fuera su hermano eran altas: Creció fuera de la aldea, poseía Fūton y era rubio y de ojos azules igual que su padre y claramente era un amante del Kenjutsu como su madre.

— _Sus reservas de Chakra son altas_ —Pensó Sai un poco asustado, no quería saber qué pasaría si fuera enemigo de ese chico o de sus amigas.

—Soy Kūko —dijo la chica de cabello fucsia —Al igual que mis compañeros vengo de Oto — La chica se pasó una mano por el cabello —Tengo **Katon** y **Shoton** —Hace pocos días su Gyaquinesis, se había elevado hasta el punto de convertirse en el mítico elemento **Shoton** , cosa que Orochimaru: No sabía y no se esperaba.

Finalmente, las miradas se posaron en la niña de cabello plateado y ojos verdes, quien se quitó sus auriculares —Soy Kūko, tengo **Suiton** y una… digamos: versión avanzada del **Hyoton**.

Los miembros de los equipos 7 y 11 de Konoha se presentaron y todos se acostaron a dormir.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras el ejercicio de escalar árboles, los equipos de Konoha y Oto, pasaron a proteger a Tazuna y a los trabajadores, para finalizar el puente.

Pero varios trabajadores estaban asustados, por el hecho de que Gatō podría intentar matarlos y abandonaron el proyecto. Tazuna vio que solo quedaban unos 6 trabajadores y era imposible que ellos 7 pudieran hacerlo.

—Ustedes solos, no podrán lograr completar el puente —dijo Naruto, los ánimos decayeron — ¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombra) —Un "ejercito" apareció, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos— ¡Solo díganos que hacer y puente será finalizado! —dijeron los miembros del "ejercito"

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de una semana, el puente estaba acabado en un **95%** ; todo se simplificaría a partir de ahora.

Los equipos de Konoha y Oto, se reunieron en la casa Tazuna para cenar.

—Según mis Ninken, Gatō podría atacar mañana, para evitar la finalización del puente —dijo Kakashi.

—Utilicemos el Kage Bushin para entrenar, los originales descansaremos y los Bushin entrenaran —dijo Naruto, pero solo su equipo asintió, mientras que los equipos de Konoha, le miraban con duda.

—Ese Jutsu requiere demasiado Chakra, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kūko —Te aseguro, que ninguno de ellos tiene el Chakra suficiente, como para hacerlo

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de encontrar otro modo de entrenamiento, todos fueron al día siguiente al puente, donde encontraron a los trabajadores desmallados, la niebla parecía intensificarse para la sorpresa de los equipos, apareció Gatō, seguido por sus matones, quienes atacaron al instante.

— **¡Katon: Zukkoku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cañón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Kūko, lanzando una gran esfera de fuego, que quemo a la mayoría de los matones de Gatō.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Muere, perra! —Grito un matón con un cuchillo, listo para matar a Sakura, pero Satsuki se interpuso, llevo **Katon** a su mano y le quemo el rostro al hombre, antes de degollarlo.

Otros **5** se lanzaron contra la Uchiha, quien les esquivaba con su **Sharingan** y podía degollarlos fácilmente, con su Kunai.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo Kakashi, las aguas se agitaron y un dragón de agua, golpeo a un grupo de "soldados" de Gatō.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** —Exclamo Sasuke lanzando una esfera de fuego, con varios Shuriken en su interior.

Mientras que su Nyaruko, dirigía su poder de hielo a sus manos, congelando a sus enemigos al darles un puño.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡! —Exclamo Karin, lanzando un puño al rostro de su adversario, apoyo sus manos en el suelo y le dio una patada en la cabeza a su enemigo, dejando K.O.

— ¡Karin-Neechan! —Le llamo Naruko— **¡Konoha Senpu! (Remolino de la Hoja)** —La Uzumaki rubia, lanzo una serie de patadas, golpeando a un trio de enemigo, que deseaban lastimar a su hermana.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto hizo que sus manos se rodearan de fuego, aunque, para su sorpresa el fuego ya no era azul— **¡Fūton: Fūryoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Corriente de Viento)** —Naruto coloco sus manos a la altura de su boca, como lanzando un beso al aire y libero una corriente de fuego que masacro a los restantes matones de Gatō, quien fue rodeado por la inesperada aparición de los habitantes de Nami quienes tomaron justicia por su mano.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras finalizar la construcción del puente, Tazuna y el equipo **11** de Oto, fueron a la mansión de Gatō, debajo de esta, encontraron un laboratorio y en el único tanque de líquido amniótico, utilizado en esos momentos, encontraron a una niña de unos **14** años, estaba desnuda y flotaba en ese líquido amniótico.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, la niña fue liberada por Naruto, Kūko y Nyaruko; quienes decidieron llevarla con ellos a Oto, para cuidarla, sin que los equipos **7** y **11** , pudieran oponerse.

Por si fuera poco, Naruto también se llevó consigo, un pergamino de invocación.

 **¿Quién creen que sea la chica? (Especulen chicos)**

 **¿Cuál será la invocación de Naruto?**

 **(N/A LAURA: ¡Nunca me imaginé que escribir este capítulo fuera tan difícil!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **::::**

 **04**

 **::::**

Naruto, Kūko y Nyaruko volvieron a Oto, aun llevando a la chica. Era una chica de cabello rojo largo, piel morena y lo único que llevaba encima era la chaqueta de Naruto. Seguía anestesiada.

Los **3** Genin, fueron directamente al hospital y la dejaron en una camilla.

— ¿Quién es ella, chicos? —Pregunto Kabuto.

—La encontramos en Nami, en un laboratorio, sospechamos que el dichoso laborario, pertenecía a Gatō —dijo Nyaruko.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito 11**

 **::::::::::::::**

Los miembros del Equipo 11 de Konoha, vivían juntos en una habitación con 3 camas.

Naruto jugaba con una pelota, lanzándola a un muro y comía un poco de Ramen.

Nyaruko leía Manga y lanzaba risillas pervertidas.

Kūko jugaba en una consola portátil y no podía evitar sonrojarse al mirar a Naruto.

— _ **Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Ritsuko en su cabeza — _ **Creo que alguien en esta habitación, piensa mucho en ti, además de mi persona**_ —Naruto entonces se fijó levemente en sus amigas, sintiendo escalofríos.

Él ya sabía, luego de un poco de convivencia con ellas, cuan pervertidas podían llegar a ser ambas. Sobre todo Nyaruko, asi que para conservarse intacto, hasta el matrimonio, salió de la habitación.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya en las calles de Oto, decido ir a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, especialmente, uno que se encontraba rodeado de muchos árboles.

Una vez allí. Desenfundo sus Tan Ling Daō y comenzó a medir su propia velocidad, al momento de cortar árboles con sus armas, luego recubrió una de las Daō con Futón y la otra con su "Katon Azul". Estuvo practicando un largo rato, hasta que quedo Semi exhausto.

— _Lo mejor, será volver a Oto, con las chicas_ —Se dijo a sí mismo.

— _**¡Naruto-Kun!**_ — Le hablo Ritsuko— _**¡¿Escuchas eso?!**_ —Naruto presto atención, pero no escucho nada, envió Chakra a sus oídos y lo escucho, por fin.

« ¡AUXILIO!»

— _Una mujer_ —Pensó de inmediato, buscando el origen de la súplica de ayuda.

La encontró pronto: Eran uno de los Equipos Genin, que se habían graduado junto con Naruto, Kūko y Nyaruko.

El chico de cabello negro erizado, saco su miembro de su pantalón, mientras que se dirigía a la vagina de su compañera, quien permanecía en su suelo.

Su compañero de rostro vendado, intentaba profanar el otro agujero de la chica.

Pero los violadores se detuvieron en un instante, cuando el ambiente se volvió caluroso.

Demasiado.

A un par de metros, estaba Naruto, despidiendo el fuego azul de su cuerpo.

— **¡Ustedes!** —hablo el rubio con una voz hueca, que les causo escalofríos a los Genin— **¡Ustedes, basuras sin valor!** —Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Los 2 violadores se pusieron de pie para atacarlo— **¡¿Cómo se atreven a obligar y a ultrajar a su compañera?!**

— ¡Cállate imbécil! —Dijo el Genin de cabello negro quien sonreía— ¡Tú no sabes nada! —Sonrió— ¡Para eso existe ella, para ser nuestra puta…! —El Genin estiro sus manos— **¡Zankūha! (Onda Decapitadora)** —Una onda de sonido fue hacia Naruto.

— **¡Honō no Kabe! (Muralla de Fuego)** —Exclamo el rubio, haciendo surgir el fuego azul entre sus manos y creando un cuadrado de fuego, que se partió por la mitad, ante el Jutsu de sonido de su rival, quien sonrió.

— ¡Zaku! —Grito el otro Genin, con apariencia de Momia.

— **¡Zankūha! (Onda Decapitadora)** —Exclamo nuevamente el pelinegro, enviando una onda Decapitadora, que alcanzo a su enemigo, quien fue cortado por la cintura.

— _Vaya, por instante me preocupe_ —Pensó Dosu, quien sabía que ese chico, hacia sido parte de los experimentos de Orochimaru. Bueno, ya no lo sería más.

— **¡Katon: Zukkoku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cañón de Fuego)** —Escucharon los **3** Genin de Oto, antes de que Zaku ardiera en el fuego azul del rubio original.

Dosu deseo moverse, pero Naruto fue más veloz, recubriendo uno de sus Daō de Fūton y lanzándoselo a la cabeza, consiguiendo asesinar de forma sencilla a los excompañeros de la chica, que seguía desnuda.

Naruto tomo la camisa de Dosu y el pantalón de Zaku y se los entregó a la chica. El rubio, la miro a los ojos, Kin ya había sido maltratada, vio varias marcas antiguas de golpes o cortes en su piel, claramente, la voluntad de Kin hace ya mucho que se había quebrado y después de ser violada tantas veces en el pasado por esos **2** , ya estaba más que mentalizada como una puta.

—Arigato, Shoyū-Sha (Mi amo) —dijo Kin, mientras que Naruto la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y la conducía hacia su apartamento, suficientes emociones por un día.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Mansión Namikaze; Habitación de Minato y Kushina**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato veía a su esposa dormir, él en cambio, dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios, la cabeza le dolía. Sus hijas habían llegado, hace **2** días de su misión en Nami y comenzaron a hablar sobre un tal Naruto.

Al Namikaze y a la Uzumaki, se les paralizo el corazón, un chico rubio de ojos azules, no podía ser solo una coincidencia. Pero, se decía que estaba en Oto, según las palabras de sus hijas y de su Sensei.

Minato apretó los dientes.

 **Recuerdo**

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Oficina del Hokage; 20 minutos después, del regreso de los equipos 7 y 11, tras la misión en Nami**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Todo el consejo se encontraba reunido._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Hokage-Sama? —Pregunto Hiashi._

— _Lo lamento Hiashi —dijo Minato —Pero, ni Hiruzen, ni yo; hemos convocado a esta reunión._

— _Ese fui yo —dijo Danzō —Y ustedes sabrán el porqué, en algunos segundos: ¡Tora! —Un ANBU de NE con una máscara de Tigre, se presentó ante el Hokage y el Consejo —Libro Bingo, pagina 17._

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **Edad: 13 años.**_

 _ **Aldea: Otogakure.**_

 _ **Hazañas: Enfrentarse a un misterioso Ronin, solo con Kenjutsu.**_

 _ **Ninjutsu Elemental: Katon azul (Se cree que es un Kekkei Genkai) y Fūton no Jutsu.**_

 _ **Peligro: A+**_

 _ **Kūko**_

 _ **Edad: 13 años.**_

 _ **Aldea: Otogakure.**_

 _ **Ninjutsu Elemental: Katon y un extraño Jutsu de creación de cristales (Shoton)**_

 _ **Peligro Rango A+**_

 _ **Nyaruko**_

 _ **Edad: 13 años.**_

 _ **Aldea: Otogakure,**_

 _ **Ninjutsu Elemental: Suiton e Hyoton.**_

 _ **Peligro: Rango A+.**_

 _El lado civil, comenzó a ordenar que fueran capturados, ya que con sus habilidades, Konoha podría ponerse seguramente, en lo más alto._

 _Sus amigos (Los líderes de Clanes), los consejeros y los consejeros civiles, comenzaron a hablarle a Minato para saber cómo proceder o para obligarle a enviar a los ANBU's, tras esos Genin._

 _Al notar a su sucesor en Shock, Hiruzen tomo la palabra y dijo tajantemente, que no se haría nada, contra los Genin, ya que podrían ir a la guerra contra Oto y no sabían qué clase de Jutsus tendrían sus otros miembros, ya que era una aldea que apenas se estaba dando a conocer, asi que podría ser peligroso._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Minato frunció el ceño, mientras que veía a su esposa dormir, necesitaba recuperar a su hijo.

Ya sabía dónde estaba, ahora tenía que ir y recuperarlo.

 **No importaba si tenía que destruir toda Oto, no importaba si tenía que enfrentarse a Orochimaru, a su forma Yamata con todo su Chakra sellado, no importaba nada más, que traer a su hijo a casa.**


	5. Sonido y Rayo

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **05: Sonido y Rayo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, dejo a Kin en su casa y él fue a su apartamento, tan pronto como entro, Nyaruko lo tomo por la chaqueta y lo beso en los labios. Kūko le arrincono contra el muro y lo beso— ¡Vaya!—Dijo Naruto sorprendido, al ser recibido con semejantes besos (y la mano juguetona de Kūko bajo sus pantalones) — ¿Y eso a que se debe, chicas? —Pregunto Naruto feliz y excitado, pronto ambas chicas parpadearon, se veían confundidas. Kūko se sonrojo, al saber dónde estaba tocando y se desmallo. Segundos después, Nyaruko siguió a su amiga al mundo de la inconsciencia; mientras que Naruto quedaba muy confundido— _¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?_ —Se preguntó Naruto sin saber que paso.

— **S… se… se debe a la luna… llena…** —Hablo Ritsuko — **A ellas… Orochi… Orochimaru… les… les coloco… sangre… sangre de unos antiguos… antiguos seres… que… que podrían ser conocidos… como "Los Primigenios" y… sus instintos y los míos… reaccionaron, ante la Luna Llena** —Naruto dejo a Nyaruko y a Kūko en sus camas, luego él se fue a dormir, para ir a ver a Ritsuko, sin saber, que en esos momentos, aquella no era una buena idea. De hecho, lo mejor, seria alejarse de la Kitsune, de Nyaruko y de Kūko, hasta que fuera de día

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Paisaje Mental de Naruto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Ritsuko salto sobre Naruto, tumbándolo contra el suelo y bajándole los pantalones, no lo podía evitar, pero no era su culpa. Era la luna llena, la Kitsune no tardó en darle a su sexy Jinchuriki, uno de los mayores placeres del mundo, solo usando su boca._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Paisaje Mental de Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto despertó, ya era de día. Entraron en la habitación: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi e Izanami con bandejas de comida para los **3** niños.

— **Buenos días, niños** —dijo Tsukuyomi sonriente — **La serpiente quiere verlos, inmediatamente en su oficina** —Los 3 niños desayunaron, se bañaron, vistieron y tomaron hacia la oficina de Orochimaru.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Orochimaru**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola chicos —dijo Orochimaru —El día de hoy, necesito que realicen un viaje a Kumo, ya que en sus fronteras, encontraran a un Nukenin de Konoha, llamado Mitsuki. Tiene el cabello gris, llevara unas ropas como las mías. Deberán de asesinarlo y traerme el pergamino que él llevara entre sus manos —Los 3 Genin asintieron —Pueden irse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 horas después; Frontera de Kumo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Nukenin de Konoha, corría con el pergamino en su espalda, corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, podía jurar que escuchaba los pasos de los Ninken de Kakashi y de hecho, rezaba para que fuera Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai o incluso Iruka.

Deseaba que fuera cualquier Jōnin, ya que si enviaban a un ANBU tras su pista, seguramente, seria alcanzado, cazado y asesinado. Ya que los límites fronterizos, no serían un impedimento, para los ANBU's.

— **¡Hi no Hashira! (Pilar de Fuego)** —Escucho, antes de ver como bajo sus pies, se formaba un circulo y luego se encontraba en el interior de un pilar de llamas incandescentes de color azul.

Sin embargo, escapo con un Shunshin, volvió su mirada y vio como el pilar de fuego se cerró sobre sí mismo— _¿Quién me ataco?_ —Se preguntó Mitsuki, tomando una Fuma Shuriken de su espalda, comenzó a girar lentamente, sobre sí mismo, antes de vislumbrar algo y lanzar la Shuriken a la distancia.

— **¡Shimobashira! (Cristales de Hielo)** —Escucho y fue una suerte que un grupo de Shurikens, fueran hacia él, ya que se agacho y ambos ataques se repelieron, el uno al otro.

Frente a él, aparecieron **3** Shinobis con bandanas de Oto y detrás de él aparecieron **3** con bandanas de Kumo.

El grupo de Oto era conformado por un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, una chica de cabello fucsia y ojos dorados y una chica de cabello gris y ojos verdes.

El grupo de Kumo era conformado por una chica pelirroja de ojos dorados y piel oscura; una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel clara y un chico de cabello blanco, ojos negros y piel oscura.

— _Esto es malo_ —Pensó Mizuki — ¡Ustedes! —Grito señalando al grupo de Oto —Encárguense de los Genin de Kumo, yo llevare el Fūin no Sho a Orochimaru-Sama.

—La misión ha cambiado —dijo Naruto y Mizuki le miro incrédulo, antes de que el rubio sacara un Kunai y lo arrojara contra el Nukenin, quien realizo sellos de manos.

— **¡Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —Mizuki levanto un muro de roca, que pronto fue cediendo ante los múltiples Kunai's que lanzo Naruto, o bueno, gracias al Jutsu **Kunai Kage Bushin** , fue que el muro de tierra se vino abajo— ¡Desgraciado! —Grito un furioso Mizuki, quien saco su segunda Fuma Shuriken — **¡Inton: Fuinjutsu: Henke no Jutsu! (E. Yin: Jutsu de Sellado: Jutsu de Transformación)** —Exclamo el hombre, mientras que un vapor dorado salía de la Fuma Shuriken, transformándola en una Katana.

— **¡Raiton: Raiken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Espada de Rayo)** —Exclamo la chica rubia de Kumo, rodeando su Katana de **Raiton** y lanzándose contra el Nukenin de Konoha.

— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Exclamo Mizuki, colocando sus manos en la tierra de la cual surgió un dragón de tierra, que fue contra los Shinobis de Kumo — _Eso los mantendrá ocupados_ —Pensó, se giró y esquivo una flecha hecha de rubí, lanzada por Nyaruko — **¡** **Doton: Dosekiryū** **no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento** **Tierra** **: Jutsu Dragón de** **Tierra** **y Roca** **)** —Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, Kūko, salto y corrió por el dragón de tierra.

— **¡** **Tōketsu Yajirushi** **! (Flecha Congelante)** —La chica de cabello plateado, estiro su mano y lanzo una flecha de hielo.

Mizuki alcanzo a saltar y con su Katana, bloqueo la Katana de la chica de cabello rojo, para luego invocar otra Katana y bloquear el Daō de Naruto— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombra)**.

El Mizuki original, lanzo un corte descendente, sobre Karui.

Karui doblo su espalda, apoyo sus manos en el suelo, levanto sus piernas y pateo la mano de su enemigo, haciéndole soltar la Katana, luego se puso de pie.

Pero fue sorprendida, por una daga de tierra creada por Mizuki a partir de su mano y le fue enterrada en el costado, haciéndole caer al suelo, herida.

— ¡Karui! —Grito la chica rubia de grandes encantos, saltando para esquivar a su amiga y pateando a su rival en el rostro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto bloqueo la Katana del **Kage Bushin** de Mitsuki, con su Daō, el cual fue recubierto de fuego azul.

Mizuki retrocedió, pero vio que su Katana estaba bien, alzo su mirada y tuvo que retroceder, para no ser quemado o cortado. Mizuki saco un par de Shuriken's y se las lanzo a Naruto.

— **¡Kasai Kyū! (Esfera de Fuego)** —Exclamo Naruto, llevando una mano al frente, en la cual apareció una esfera de fuego azul, que creció de tamaño y "se tragó" las Shuriken's.

— **¡** **Tōketsu Tatchi** **! (Toque Congelante)** —Exclamo Kūko, tocando el pecho del Bushin, el cual se congelo— **¡Aisu Ken! (Puño de Hielo)** —La mano de la niña de cabello plateado se recubrió de hielo y con ella, desprendió la cabeza del **Bushin** , que desapareció, junto con el cuerpo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mizuki lanzo una estocada al vientre de Samui, quien desvió la Katana de su rival, cuyo rostro, pronto se vio cubierto por una máscara de horror. Samui miro a la lejanía, como el **Bushin** se transformaba en humo.

— _Los recuerdos del_ _ **Kage Bushin**_ —Pensó Samui, quien al ver que su rival seguía petrificado del miedo, lo degolló.

Segundos después, los miembros de Oto y Kumo, dieron sus nombres: Naruto, Kūko y Nyaruko; Samui, Karui y Omoi.

—Pude ver tu Kenjutsu, Naruto-San —dijo Karui sonriente —Eres sorprendente —Karui y Samui abrieron un par de pergaminos de los cuales sacaron un Daō cada una —No hay muchas personas en el mundo que lleven un Sable Curvo.

—Somos escasos, quienes usamos un sable Daō —dijo Naruto sonriente, acariciando su propio sable —Si lo desean, podría darles unas clases rápidas de Kenjutsu, al momento de empuñar un Daō —La rubia y la pelirroja chillaron de alegría y se comprometieron a estar en ese mismo lugar, el viernes de la semana siguiente a las **19:00**.

— _ **Kūko-Chan, Nyaruko-Chan, Samui, Karui y yo**_ —dijo Ritsuko mediante telepatía — _ **Mi Naruto-Kun es todo un casanova**_ —Naruto se sonrojo, mientras que veía a sus nuevas amigas alejarse. Ritsuko le envió una imagen mental de las 5 damas mencionadas, completamente desnudas.

— _¡Ritsuko-Chan!_ —Se quejó el rubio molesto, por la jugarreta de su bella (u a veces pervertida) Kitsune.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minutos después del encuentro y la batalla. Aparecieron Kakashi e Iruka, quienes, al ver el pergamino y el cadáver de Mizuki lo tomaron, para llevarlo a Konoha; mientras que se preguntaban, quien lo había asesinado.

Dicha respuesta, la tenía cierto Sen'nin, quien, lo había filmado todo.

 _ **(N/A: Como pueden ver, ya hizo su aparición Karui, asi que por favor, olviden a la chica que fue encontrada en Nami)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **::::**

 **06**

 **::::**

Naruto, cumplió con su palabra, yendo al lugar, para encontrar con Samui y Karui. Nyaruko y Kūko se quedaron en el apartamento, haciéndose, ya que ellas no practicaban Kenjutsu y no querían estorbar en el entrenamiento de Naruto, con sus nuevas amigas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Samui y Karui, estaban iguales: En una mano sostenían un sable Daō y en la otra tenía una Katana.

Naruto llevaba su pareja Daō correspondiente.

Ninguno se movía, esperaban que la naturaleza misma, les diera una señal… Una hoja cayo de un árbol, toco el agua y los 3 salieron contra su enemigo.

Samui y Karui, pensaron que sería fácil, derrotar al rubio.

— **¡** **Mikadzuki no Mai** **!** **(** **Danza de la Luna Creciente** **)** —Exclamo Samui, creando una pareja de **Kage Bushin** y lanzándose contra Naruto con su Katana.

— _Un ataque simultáneo, desde_ _ **3**_ _puntos distintos_ —Pensó Naruto— **¡Issen! (Destello)** —Exclamo Naruto, infundiendo Chakra en sus Katanas y luego lanzando un corte al aire, liberando una onda de Chakra, en forma de medialuna, que acabo con los Kage Bushin de Samui y pudo bloquearla.

— _¡Rayos!_ —Pensó Samui, al ver que no había logrado nada y que Naruto presionaba contra su Katana.

— **¡** **Kumoryū: Omotegiri** **!** **(** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal** **)** —Exclamo Karui, lanzándose en línea recta contra Naruto, pero al lanzar el corte. Samui y Karui abrieron los ojos: Naruto no estaba allí.

— **¡Otoryū:** **Kussaku U~eibusu** **! (Estilo del Sonido: Perforación de Ondas)** —Exclamo Naruto, cayendo desde el cielo. Karui y Samui se movieron, pero cuando Naruto toco el suelo con su Katana, utilizo la segunda Katana, para hacer vibrar la primera, provocando un ligero temblor, solo con las ondas tectónicas.

— _Increíble_ —Pensó Samui, antes de notar que tenía una de las Katanas de Naruto, en su cuello.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los tiempos y lugares, hacían que los equipos de Oto y Kumo se encontraran, en medio de alguna misión con el mismo objetivo o volviendo de una misión.

Cosa que hizo, que Samui se volviera más alegre, gracias a la personalidad explosiva y divertida de Naruto

Ya había pasado un mes, desde que los entrenamientos iniciaron e Izanami, movía ligeramente "los hilos del destino", además de comunicarse con Benten (Megami del amor)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oto; Base de ANBU; 22:00**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Su entrenamiento! —Inicio Kabuto— ¡Sera exhaustivo! —Ninguno de los 220 ANBU's dijo nada— ¡Su entrenamiento, los volverá, una de las mayores fuerzas de ataque de Oto, cuando llegue el momento de invadir Konoha!

— _¿Invadir Konoha?_ —Se preguntó Kūko, quien paso por el lugar y escucho cada palabra, Oto no tenía forma alguna de poder destruir Konoha, las posibilidades se rebajaban, al tener al **Konoha no Kiiroi Senko** — _Tengo que avisarles a Naruto-Kun y a Nyaruko-Chan._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina del Hokage; 22:00**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato no había ido a su hogar. Se había quedado en la oficina, su ceño estaba fruncido, mientras que observaba, una y otra vez, la filmación realizada por su Sensei: Su hijo Naruto, efectivamente estaba en Oto y fue él quien asesino a Mitsuki, además de que realizo una copia del Sho no Fūin y se quedó con la copia.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Minato, no eran esos Jutsus Katon de su hijo.

No.

Lo que más le preocupaba, era: ¿Qué le pudo haber enseñado Orochimaru, luego de claramente, experimentar con su cuerpo?

 **Recuerdo**

— _¿Qué ocurre, Minato-Sama? —Pregunto Mikoto._

— _No lo sé, Mikoto-San —Contesto Minato —Sensei, me pidió reunirlos a todos, debe de estar por llegar, fueron por el proyector… —Jiraiya entro con una cámara en su mano y una pareja Jōnin con un Televisor._

— _Minato, Kushina —hablo Jiraiya sonriente —Lo encontré._

— _¿A quién? —Preguntaron ambos._

— _A Naruto, su hijo —Los ojos de todos los miembros de la sala se abrieron, mientras que Jiraiya conectaba la cámara al TV con un cable y se veía la batalla entre Mizuki, el equipo de Oto (Naruto y sus amigas) y el equipo de Kumo._

 _Todos veían como la chica de cabello plateado tenía "_ _ **Hyoton**_ _" y se enfrentaba a Mizuki; la otra chica de cabello fucsia tenía el "_ _ **Shoton**_ _" y Naruto usaba Fūton y tenía ese extraño_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _de fuego azul._

— _¡Minato! —Grito Koharu asustándolos a todos— ¡Tienes que mandar a un equipo ANBU, para capturar esos Gakis, ese Katon fue mortal, asi como la posibilidad de conseguir el Hyoton y el Shoton! ¡No podemos permitir pasar una oportunidad asi…! —Pero Koharu se quedó en silencio, ya que los miembros del lado Shinobi, liberaron su instinto asesino._

— _Consejera Koharu —hablo Minato, con una voz fría —Que no se le olvide. NI A USTED, ni a Homura o a Danzo… que están hablando de MI PRIMOGENITO —Minato realizo mucho énfasis en esto, haciendo palidecer a los_ _ **3**_ _consejeros y a los consejeros civiles —Puede… puede que tengamos una oportunidad o más bien un método, para que Naruto venga a Konoha —Todos se quedaron en silencio, deseando saber, que planeaba su Hokage._

— _Enviar una invitación a Otogakure a causa de los Exámenes Chūnin que se celebraran dentro de poco tiempo —dijo Kushina, Minato los despidió a todos. Los consejeros civiles desearon protestar, pero Minato libero su Instinto Asesino y prácticamente, salieron corriendo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **Los exámenes Chūnin se acercaban, Minato tenía que hacer algo y ya lo había decidido: Asesinaría a Orochimaru.**

 **Se vengaría de ese desgraciado Nukenin por atreverse a secuestrar a SU HIJO.**


	7. Bosque Veloz

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **(N/A: Algunos personajes son del relleno, pero solo es para poder "cubrir los equipos", asi que no les tomen mucha importancia)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque Veloz**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

En representación de Oto: Naruto, Nyaruko, Kūko y Kin; quien no se separaba del equipo de Naruto, ya que el rubio la había salvado de ser violada y había asesinado a sus "compañeros" de equipo.

En representación de Kiri: Escuadrón 1: Ganryū y Kiri* y Escuadrón 13

(*N/A: Kiri es un Ninja que lleva el mismo nombre su aldea, como **Konoha** maru)

En representación de Kumo: Equipo 8: Karui, Samui y Omoi, con su Sensei Killer Bee y Equipo 9: Nii Yugito y Shii con su Sensei: Atsui.

En representación de Konoha: Equipo 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Sai; Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino; Equipo 9: Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji y Tenten; Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji y Equipo **11** : Namikaze Karin, Namikaze Naruko y Uchiha Satsuki.

En representación de Iwa: El Equipo **18** : Ittan y Kurotsuchi.

—Bienvenidos a Konoha —dijo Izumo, recibiendo al equipo **7** de Oto —Estos, son sus permisos para pasear libremente por Konoha y estas, son las llaves de sus habitaciones en el hotel, disfruten su estadía —Naruto, Nyaruko, Kūko y Kin, recibieron las llaves y los permisos y entraron en la aldea.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después; Bosque de la Muerte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** de Oto, no perdió tiempo y fue en busca del pergamino faltante. Aunque, sin esperárselo, fueron atacados por una serpiente, a la cual pudieron esquivar.

— ¡Kin-Chan! — Le llamo Naruto— ¡Utiliza tu **Raiton** con tus agujas y ataca a la serpiente! —La chica de cabello negro asintió, saco sus agujas y las baño con su poder, antes de lanzarlas, con todas sus fuerzas, clavándolas en el cuerpo de la serpiente.

— **¡Shoton** **: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu no Jutsu** **!** **(E.** **Cristal: Jutsu Shuriken's Hexagonales: Danza Salvaje** **)** —Exclamo Kūko, creando Shuriken's de cristal y lanzándolas contra la serpiente, que grito.

La serpiente fue hacia ellos y rugió, lanzándolos a volar.

— **¡** **Moeru no Tōgai** **! (Cráneo Llameante)** —Exclamo Naruto, formando una esfera de fuego azul entre sus manos, que lanzo contra la serpiente, a medida que la esfera avanzaba tomaba cada vez más la forma de un cráneo que quemo completamente a la serpiente.

Kin, Kūko, Nyaruko y Naruto, vieron el cadáver de la serpiente y siguieron su camino.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Suiro no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prisión de Agua)** —Escucharon los miembros del equipo **7** de Oto, quienes no pudieron hacer nada. Solo Naruto y Nyaruko pudieron esquivar el Jutsu.

Pero Kūko y Kin, quedaron encerradas, por una pareja Genin de Kiri, mientras que el 3° integrante del equipo sacaba su Katana.

—Entreguen su pergamino o sus compañeras, se mueren —dijo el Genin que les apuntaba con la Katana. Naruto y Nyaruko se miraron y asintieron.

— **¡** **Hyōton: Jisarenhyō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Hielo: Jutsu Cadenas Consecutivas de Tierra de Hielo** **)** —Exclamo Nyaruko, liberando su Hyoton, el suelo se congelo en un gran radio y las cadenas de hielo surgieron, atravesando los miembros de los **3** Genin de Kiri, mientras que Kūko y Kin se veían libres, para segundos después ser esculcados por los **4** Shinobis de Oto, hasta encontrar el pergamino que les hacía falta.

—Salgamos de aquí, ahora —dijo una enfadada Kin, antes de ponerse sumisa y sonrojarse —Por favor… —Sus compañeros asintieron y salieron del lugar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otra parte del Bosque de la Muerte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura arrojo el Kunai con todas sus fuerzas, clavando a Sai a un árbol.

—S… ¡Sasuke! —Grito Sakura, quien respiraba pesadamente— ¡Puedes decir lo que quieras de Sai! ¡Puedes decir que es raro, que es un "idiota sin sentimientos"! —Sasuke lo escuchaba perfectamente— ¡Pero él, al menos, no es un cobarde!

— _Es verdad_ —Pensó Sasuke — _Si no puedo derrotar a este monstruo (refiriéndose a Orochimaru), ¿Cómo puedo esperar derrotarlo a "él"?_

—Parece ser, que su Sangre Uchiha, al fin ha despertado —Murmuro su rival, al ver los Shurikens que Sasuke le lanzo, para luego agacharse, pero se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha junto a él, recibiendo un puño que le hizo alzarse, Orochimaru pudo notar el hilo Ninja, pero fue atado contra un árbol.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo el Uchiha, lanzando una esfera de fuego, que carbonizo al extraño Genin de Kusa… o eso pensó Sasuke, ya que su rival se deshizo del hilo Ninja y envió una serpiente para atar a Sasuke, realizo el sello del tigre cruzado, estiro su cuello y mordió a Sasuke, dándole el **Ten no Juin**.

—Me has sorprendido, Uchiha Sasuke, pero… ya veremos cómo lo haces contra los Ninjas de Oto, que están bajo mi mando —Murmuro su rival, con una sonrisa siniestra.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —Pregunto Sakura furiosa.

—Soy Orochimaru —dijo el hombre, desapareciendo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** Oto, los Equipos **11** y **8** de Konoha, junto con el equipo 8 de Kumo, habían llegado a la torre, entre los días **1** y **2**.

 **En 3 días, llegaron los restantes equipos y las cosas se pondrían MUY… interesantes.**


	8. Preliminares

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **(N/A: Algunos personajes son del relleno, pero solo es para poder "cubrir los equipos", asi que no les tomen mucha importancia)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Preliminares**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Casi todos, estaban allí.

—Daremos inicio con las batallas preliminares —dijo el Hokage a los Genin —Hayate, por favor… —Un Shinobi de cabello castaño largo, con su bandana como pañoleta y el uniforme Chūnin/Jōnin estándar, hizo acto de aparición.

—Ahora… *tos*… lucharan entre ustedes… *tos*… para ello, pondrás atención al tablero —dijo señalando un tablero tras su cabeza —…*tos*… en el tablero, aparecerán los…*tos*…nombres…*tos*…de los competidores al…*tos*…azar.

Tenten de Konoha vs Sabaku no Temari de Suna

—Adelante —dijo Hayate, mirando a las Kunoichis, quienes no se movían.

Tenten salto y lanzo **6** Shuriken's, pero Temari no hizo nada para evitarlas, solo… siguió allí, viendo las Shuriken's caer ante ella.

— _¿Cómo?, ¿No le di?_ —Se preguntó una desconcertada Tenten.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunto Temari sonriente— ¿Un calentamiento? ¿O te encuentras nerviosa?

— _¿Cómo es posible que fallara?_ —Se preguntó la Genin de cabello castaño — _Ese es su secreto… su abanico_ —Pensó, rodeando a Temari, salto tanto como pudo, saco un pergamino y quedo suspendida en el aire, mientras que giraba lentamente —A ver, intenta detener esto —Del pergamino salieron miles de armas, hacia Temari. Pero las armas se desviaron debido a una ráfaga de Chakra **Fūton** —¡Imposible! —Fue lo que salió de los labios de Tenten —Detuvo todas las armas que lancé... ¿Qué es lo que hace ese abanico?

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Exclamo Temari, sujetando su abanico y moviéndolo, causando una ráfaga de viento, que lastimo seriamente a Tenten, lacerando su cuerpo y haciéndola caer al suelo en un charco de sangre.

—La ganadora es… —Pero Hayate se detuvo, al ver como Tenten se ponía de pie.

—Ella… aun… aún no… no ha ganado —dijo Tenten, sacando un par de pergaminos— **¡Sōshōryū! (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)** —Tenten fue rodeada por ambos pergaminos, se elevó en el aire y comenzó a desellar, las armas y lanzarlas contra Temari, quien solo sonreía al ver las armas, ir hacia ella.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Asesino)** —Exclamo Temari, lanzando una nueva ráfaga de viento, que detuvo las armas en pleno vuelo— **¡Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ruptura de presión)** —Exclamo Temari, liberando una esfera de viento de gran tamaño, que golpeo a Tenten y la hacerla caer, Temari le hizo golpearse la cabeza con su abanico.

— ¡La ganadora es Sabaku no Temari de Suna! —dijo Hayate.

Sabaku no Kankuro vs Misumi de Konoha

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Misumi…_ —Pensó un Shinobi de Kiri — _Es de Oto, un Nukenin rango A. ¿Qué hace él, en un examen Chūnin en Konoha?_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Misumi, tenía una vestimenta que constaba de una bandana a modo de pañoleta sobre su cabeza, unas mascara a la altura de su nariz que cubría su rostro y una camiseta lila, asi como su pantalón.

El supuesto Shinobi de Konoha, lanzo un puño, que Kankuro apenas pudo desviar.

— ¡Quien ataca primero, asegura su victoria! —Murmuro Misumi, quien envió Chakra a sus huesos, lo cual le permitió enroscar su brazo alrededor del brazo de Kankuro. Pudo moverse a su espalda y enroscar su otro brazo alrededor del cuello de Shinobi de Suna —Envió Chakra a mis huesos, lo cual los vuelve moldeables y si no permito que tomes esa figura vendada, entonces, ¡la victoria será mía! —Misumi se llevó un gran susto, al ver como Kankuro giraba su cabeza 360° y lo observaba con…— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Kankuro salió de la figura vendada.

—Sorpresa —dijo Kankuro sonriente —Has estado, combatiendo a una marioneta —Kankuro movió sus dedos y la marioneta se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo de Misumi —Esta es mi marioneta: Mukade (Ciempiés), utilizando un Henke poderoso, haciéndola ver, como mi marioneta más habitual: Karasu (Cuervo) —Todos escucharon, como los huesos de Misumi se quebraban.

—El ganador es: Sabaku no Kankuro —dijo Hayate.

Ganryū de Kiri vs Samui de Kumo

Samui era una joven de piel blanca, alta y con unos atributos de gran tamaño; tiene los ojos celestes y el pelo rubio, cortado de tal forma que enmarca su rostro. Llevaba un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja.

Ganryū era un joven de cabello largo, ojos negros, piel blanca, camisa negra, pantalón negro.

—Espero que hagas uso de tu Katana, Kiri no Shinobi —dijo Samui. Ganryū sonrió, sacando su Katana. Cosa en la cual Samui lo imito, corrieron al tiempo y chocaron de frente, ambos tomaron distancia.

Ganryū lanzo un corto descendente.

Samui coloco una pierna en el suelo y su espalda sobre su cabeza, soportando de forma perfecta, el ataque de Ganryū, luego, llevo Chakra a su brazo y a su Katana, comenzando a ponerse de pie y presionando contra la Katana del pelinegro.

El joven se sorprendió, al ver a Samui ganándole terreno y al verse empujado hacia atrás, por la Katana de su rival.

— **¡Kiri-Ryu: Kurai Kiri! (Estilo de la Niebla: Despeje de Niebla)** —Ganryū subió su Katana y la bajo casi al instante, Samui vio sorprendida, como su defensa era quebrada— **¡Kiri-Ryu: Nijū Dekidaka! (Estilo de la Niebla: Destajo Doble)** —Samui no entendió que sucedió: Vio a Ganryū cambiar su Katana de mano, pero sintió como su vientre era cortado por 2 Katanas en direcciones opuestas (De derecha a izquierda y viceversa) —Ríndete, no puedes ganar contra Chigiri no Sato (La Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla Sangrienta)

—Ya… ya lo… ya lo veremos —dijo Samui, con un gran sobresfuerzo— **¡Kumo-Ryu: Mikazukigiri! (Estilo de la Nube: Corte de la Luna Creciente)** —Samui giro sobre su propio eje, al tiempo que usaba su Katana en el aire en forma de arco, lanzando a su rival contra el suelo.

— **¡Kiri-Ryu:** **Yokogata Hoko** **! (Estilo de la Niebla: Alabarda Horizontal)** —Exclamo Ganryū, lanzándose de frente a gran velocidad.

— **¡Kumo-Ryu: Damashigiri! (Estilo de la Nube: Corte del Engaño)** —Pensó Samui, colocando un **Bushin** , que recibió el ataque, pero Ganryū se distrajo al ver a la Kunoichi disiparse en el aire, razón por la cual Samui lanzo su estocada, hiriendo a Ganryū y dejándolo fuera de combate, tras un leve corte en su mano derecha, mano con la cual esgrimía su Katana y luego colocando ambas Katanas en el cuello de Ganryū, quien se rindió.

— ¡La ganadora es Samui de Kumo! —Exclamo Hayate.

Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha vs Yamanaka Ino de Konoha

—Muy bien, Ino —dijo Kiba sonriente— ¿Serás una perra buena o tendré que enseñarte quien es el macho alfa?

Ino se enfadó por las palabras de Kiba, asi que solo le mostro el dedo medio, cosa que molesto a Kiba.

— ¿Asi lo quieres? —Pregunto Kiba desafiante— **¡Shikyaku no Jutsu! (Jutsu en Cuatro patas)** —Dijo Kiba apoyándose en cuatro puntos, Ino lanzo una risa burlona— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —Pregunto Kiba con una voz distorsionada.

—Asi que eres de "la otra acera" —dijo Ino sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, al hacer la referencia homosexual. Más de uno se preguntaba a que se refería la Yamanaka.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —Pregunto Kiba molesto por las palabras de la rubia.

—Es decir: Estas "a cuatro patas" —dijo Ino sonriente, haciendo que Kiba liberara Chakra.

— ¡MALDITA PERRA! —Grito Kiba— ¡Gatsuga! (Colmillo sobre Colmillo) —Kiba y Akamaru, se lanzaron contra Ino, quien los esperaba desde su lugar, sin siquiera moverse, se veía muy calmada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Ino, esquívalo! —Le grito un preocupado Chōji.

— ¡¿Por qué estás tan calmada?! — Pregunto Shikamaru preocupado— ¡Tienes que esquivarlo!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Doton: Bushin no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Clon)** —Exclamo Ino, a su lado apareció un **Bushin** — **¡Ninpo: Byōki no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Nauseas)** —Ino lanzo su Jutsu, que les provoco nauseas al perro y a Kiba, quienes deshicieron el Jutsu e intentaban, no vomitar.

— **¡Ninpo: Zutsū no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Jaqueca)** —Exclamo el Bushin, haciendo que Kiba, se llevara las manos a la cabeza, hasta que perro y dueño, cayeron desmallados.

— ¡La ganadora es Yamanaka Ino de Konoha! —dijo Hayate sorprendido.

Sabaku no Gaara de Suna vs Rock Lee de Konoha

— **¡Konoha Shōfu! (Corriente de la Hoja)** —Exclamo Lee, saltando desde lo alto del balcón, e intentando patear a su rival, desde las alturas.

Pero, para la sorpresa de todos, la arena salió de la calabaza de Gaara y lo protegió.

— _¿La arena se transformó en un escudo?_ —Se preguntaron todos al unísono, incluido Lee.

— **¡** **Konoha Gōriki Senpū** **!** **(** **Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja** **)** —Exclamo Lee, lanzando una patada de gran fuerza, que abrió el escudo de arena. Lee lanzo un puño.

— **¡Ninpō:** **Sabaku Hari** **no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Desierto de Agujas)** —La arena fue contra Lee, con forma de espinas, que se enterraron por todo su cuerpo.

Lee se alejó y noto su brazo lastimado.

— **¡Taiyō Renge! (Loto Solar)** —Lee volvió a lanzarse contra Gaara, consiguiendo patearlo y hacerlo elevarse en el aire— **¡Kage Buyō! (Sombra de Hoja Danzante)** —Exclamo Lee, colocándose debajo de Gaara, la arena fue hacia él, pero nuevamente desapareció y ahora, estaba ante Gaara. Lee lo tomo por sus ropas— **¡** **Kaimon** **!** **(** **Puerta de la Apertura** **)** —Exclamo Lee, obteniendo el **100%** de su fuerza— **¡** **Kyūmon!** **(** **Puerta del Descanso** **)** —Exclamo Lee, obteniendo una gran carga física, que le permitió patear a Gaara, haciéndolo elevarse en el aire.

— **¡Sabaku no Chēn! (Cadenas del Desierto)** —Exclamo Gaara, haciendo que su arena tomara forma de cadenas y fuera contra Lee, sin embargo, el pelinegro las esquivo una por una.

Lee comenzó a conectar golpes en Gaara: En su vientre y en su rostro, haciendo aparecer la armadura de arena— **¡Omote Renge! (Loto Primario)** —Lee ato a Gaara con sus vendas y se precipito al suelo, una gran cortina de polvo se alzó, todos se inclinaron sobre la baranda para ver que ocurría.

Todos vieron a Lee arrastrándose.

—Ese… ese fue, un gran Jutsu, Lee-San —dijo Gaara, todos vieron con horror como Gaara seguía vivo, lo vieron alzar su mano, la arena también se alzó se lanzó contra Lee.

Sin embargo, cuando todos pensaron que la ola de arena, acabaría con la vida de Lee, la arena se volvió blanca y solo cubrió el brazo y la pierna de Lee, pero sin lastimarlo.

Guy llego a su lado.

— ¡Guy-Sensei, espere! —dijo Lee — ¡La arena de Gaara-San, no me está lastimando!

—Es verdad —dijo Gaara levitando sobre su arena —Tu batalla, me hizo sentir vivo, fue una gran batalla, lamento lo de tu brazo y pierna, madre y yo, nos expedimos —Aunque Guy y Lee no entendieron eso de "Okasan", no preguntaron —Ahora, la Arena Blanca, te está curando —Luego de unos **6** minutos, la arena abandono el cuerpo de Lee.

— ¡El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! —dijo Hayate.

Hyuga Neji de Konoha vs Hyuga Hinata de Konoha.

Aquella fue una batalla veloz, principalmente, porque Neji comenzó a decir cosas sobre el destino, haciendo que Hinata, perdiera las fuerzas para luchar y se sumergiera en un mar de inseguridades, oportunidad tomada por Neji, para lanzar su Juken contra Hinata, quien no pudo defenderse, quedo malherida en el suelo.

— ¡Hyuga Neji de Konoha, ha ganado! —dijo Hayate, sorprendido por el resultado, sobre todo, por el hecho de que Neji acababa de poner en un serio peligro, la vida de Hinata.

Nyaruko de Oto vs Sai de Konoha

Sai tomo un pergamino, en el cual se veía el dibujo de unos leones — **¡Chōjū: Giga: Rion! (Imitación de Imagen: Súper Bestias: León)** —Los leones, para sorpresa de todos, cobraron vida y se lanzaron contra Nyaruko.

— **¡** **Hyōton: Ekisō Jōtai: Hyōheki no Jutsu** **! (E. Hielo: Estado de Liquido: Jutsu Muro de Hielo)** —Exclamo Nyaruko, colocando sus manos en el suelo, todos vieron un muro de hielo aparecer, pero segundos después, se volvió agua, disolviendo los leones de tinta.

— **¡Chōjū: Giga: Oni! (Imitación de Imagen: Súper Bestias: Demonio)** —Exclamo Sai, lanzando ahora desde su pergamino un Oni, que cargaba una gran Espada y la lanzo contra Nyaruko.

— **¡** **Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei no Jutsu!** **(** **E. Hielo: Jutsu Ballena Blanca de Un Cuerno** ) —Exclamo Nyaruko, creando una ballena con un cuerno. Dicho cuerno, fue lo que acabo con el Oni y golpeo Sai, quien comenzó a dibujar y mostro un dragón de tinta— **¡Hyoton: Ekiso Jōtai: Ta Yasei no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Estado Liquido: Jutsu Ola Salvaje)** —Exclamo Nyaruko, liberando una gran ola que golpeo a Sai, dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¡Nyaruko de Oto, es la ganadora! —dijo Hayate, acercándose al desmallado Sai. Naruto, Kūko y Kin se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Ese fue un Jutsu que fácilmente, podría ser calificado como rango S, pero su amiga, lo realizo como si fuera algo sencillo, ni siquiera parecía agitada.

Cuando fue el turno de Kūko, ella se rindió rápidamente, asi como Kin.

Uzumaki Naruto de Oto vs Nii Yugito de Kiri

Yugito y Naruto, escucharon las palabras de sus respectivas Bijus, quienes conversaban entre ellas.

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** —Exclamo Yugito, lanzando una esfera de fuego de gran envergadura.

— **¡** **Seika no Nami no Jutsu** **! (Jutsu Oleaje de Fuego Azul)** —Exclamo Naruto, rodeando su mano derecha de fuego, la llevo hasta su hombro izquierdo y bajo su mano, liberando una medialuna de fuego azul, que corto el Jutsu de Yugito.

— _ **Asi que quieres jugar rudo, ¿he?**_ —Pensó Yugito decidida y realizo sellos de manos.

— _ **Solo asegúrate de no matarlo, Neko-Chan**_ —dijo Naoko (Nibi)

— **¡Ryū Hoko: Seika! (Rugido de Dragón: Fuego Azul)** —Exclamo Naruto, liberando una gran llama azul, que obligo a Yugito a cancelar su Jutsu y a esquivar el Jutsu de su rival, un tronco que fue destruido.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Esfera de Fuego)** —Exclamo Yugito, lanzando una esfera de fuego.

Naruto saco su pareja de Daō, concentro su **Kekkei Genkai** en ambos Daō y corto la esfera de fuego de Yugito, quien acababa de desaparecer en un **Katon: Shunshin**.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo el rubio, girándose e impactando a Yugito con las balas de viento.

— **¡Katon:** **Neko no Tsume Kasai no Jutsu** **! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Garra de Felino de Fuego)** —Exclamo Yugito, rodeando su mano de fuego y lanzándose contra Naruto.

— **¡Fūton: Taifū no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tifón)** —Exclamo Naruto, soplando y creando un tornado que aspiro a Yugito, quien comenzó a gritar desde el interior del **Fūton no Jutsu** , antes de caer al suelo, lastimada.

— ¡Naruto de Oto, ha ganado! —dijo Hayate sorprendido por los Jutsus de ese joven.

— ¡NIISAN! —Fue el grito que se escuchó, algunos segundos después, Naruto era abrazado por Karin y Naruko.

 **Minato y Kushina se pusieron de pie, al ver a su hijo vivo.**

 **(N/A DIEGO: ¡AH, Mujer! ¡Que capitulo tan largo!)**

 **(N/A LAURA: Largo quizás, pero, no me digas que no quedo bien ¡Y NO ME DIGAS "MUJER"!)**


	9. Reencuentro

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 _ **(N/A: El motivo por el cual no participaron las hermanas de Naruto, fue porque su grupo se tardó demasiado en llegar a la torre, asi que quedaron descalificadas)**_

 _ **(N/A 2: Tuvimos un error: Pusimos que Yugito era de Kiri, pero claramente es de Kumo)**_

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Reencuentro**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

—Sabaku no Temari, Kankuro, Gaara… —Fue nombrando el Hokage, para los Jōnin y Chūnin, era sencillamente increíble que los 3 hermanos Sabaku no; acabaran de pasar los exámenes, prácticamente intactos —Samui, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji, Nyaruko y…— Un nudo se le formo en la garganta a Minato— …Uzumaki Naruto…— Naruto se levantó, del suelo gracias a Nyaruko y Kūko, quienes volvieron sus miradas hacia la pareja de pelirrojas, quienes habían lanzado al suelo a su compañero de equipo. Las miradas de las chicas de Oto, congelaron en sus lugares a Karin y Tayuya, quienes no sabían que hacer —… Ahora… todos, entrenaran por un mes y lucharan, solo por ustedes. — Todos asintieron. Karin y Tayuya se sintieron mal, ya que su Niisan, no les presto mayor atención, todo lo contrario de Nyaruko y Kūko, quienes las miraban, con claras intenciones asesinas —Anko está pasando, con una caja, llena de esferas, tendrán que tomar una esfera y decirnos su número.

—1 —dijo Samui.

—2 —dijo Temari.

—3 —dijo Ino.

—4 —dijo Nyaruko.

—5 —dijo Neji.

—6 —dijo Kankuro.

—7 —dijo Naruto.

—8 —dijo Gaara.

Samui vs Sabaku no Temari

Yamanaka Ino vs Nyaruko.

Hyuga Neji vs Sabaku Kankuro

Uzumaki Naruto vs Sabaku no Gaara

—Esto parece un torneo —Murmuro Nyaruko, en cuanto mostraron, como serían los combates— ¿Significa que solo uno de nosotros, llegara a convertirse en Chūnin?

—No exactamente —dijo Minato —Al examen, se presentaran varios anfitriones, que harán de jurados: Algunos Damiyos de otros países y comerciantes. Puede que no ganen, pero, si muestran Jutsus impresionantes, entonces, podrán seguir, hasta que solo uno de ustedes quede. Pero, aquellos que puedan llegar a ser Chūnin, serán más que solo uno de ustedes y serán ascendidos, por la intervención de los Damiyos y comerciantes, además: Kazekage-Dono, estará allí y asi, podremos deliberar— Todos asintieron —En este mes, aprendan nuevos Jutsus y estudien a sus contrincantes, entre más se luzcan en las finales, más posibilidades, tendrán de ser nombrados Chūnin.

— _ **No debemos de concentrarnos en ganar**_ —dijo Ritsuko — _ **Sino, en DEMOSTRAR, lo que valemos, Naruto-Kun**_ —Mientras que veía a Naruto, salir de la habitación, a paso calmado.

—D… —la dama, tomo aire —Disculpa, Naruto-San —dijo una voz a espaldas del rubio, quien se giró. Era una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos lila, su rostro era redondeado y llevaba un uniforme Jōnin de Konoha— ¿Podría hablar contigo, un minuto? —Naruto asintió, sus compañeras también lo hicieron y juntos, siguieron a la primera dama de Konoha, quien alcanzaba a su esposo e hijas.

— _ **Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Ritsuko — _ **Ellos, son tus padres**_ —Naruto dejo de caminar un momento, pero pronto recobro la compostura —El hombre de _**cabello rubio, es el Yondaime Hokage, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, su nombre es Namikaze Minato y la mujer de cabello rojo es tu madre, su nombre es Uzumaki Kushina**_ —Naruto suspiro — _ **Ellos, no quisieron abandonarte, ni mucho menos, que acabaras en manos de Orochimaru, pero, tú fuiste secuestrado, la misma noche en la que yo ataque la aldea, siendo controlada por Madara**_ —Naruto asintió levemente, mientras que todos entraban en la oficina del Hokage. Minato se sentó tras su escritorio, Kushina se paró a su lado. Naruto, Nyaruko, Kūko, Kin, Naruko y Tayuya, se sentaron juntos en el sofá.

—Espero que estas palabras, no salgan de esta habitación —dijo Minato y los Genin asintieron —Naruto… tu… tu eres nuestro hijo. De Kushina y mío. Sé que… seguramente, piensas que te abandonamos, pero, jamás deseamos abandonarte, tú fuiste…

—…Secuestrado —término Naruto —Ritsuko-Chan, me ha ayudado a comprender todo eso, desde que estoy despierto, por favor, Minato-Sama, lo que menos deseo, son anécdotas del 10 de Octubre —Naruto suspiro —Sin embargo, usted y Kushina-San, deben de comprender, Minato-Sama; que virtualmente, yo, sigo siendo un Shinobi de Oto no de Konoha.

Minato asintió, era verdad —Naruto… —Hablo Minato —Se, que todo esto, es una locura, pero, deseamos ganarnos tu confianza, no deseábamos abandonarte —Naruto asintió y sonrió de medio lado, Kūko, Nyaruko y Kin, se sintieron conmovidas —Pero, todo esto, fue culpa de Orochimaru y su secuaz.

—Lamento interrumpirle, Yondaime-Sama —dijo Kūko, Minato le dio la palabra —Claramente, estuvimos muchos años inconscientes y nos dieron un Kekkei Genkai a cada uno —Esto sorprendió a los presentes —A mí, me dieron el Hyoton a Nyaruko-Chan le dieron el Shoton y Naruto-Kun, tiene un Kekkei Genkai de Katon de un clan extraño —Kūko mostro en su mano un viento helado; Nyaruko mostro un cristal y Naruto mostro en su mano una llama azul.

— _Niisan es increíble_ —Pensaron Tayuya y Karin, sorprendidas por las habilidades de su hermanos y sus _(aparentemente)_ cuñadas.

—Si ustedes aceptan —dijo Kushina —Desearíamos entrenarlos, en este mes —Los miembros del equipo **7** de Konoha, se miraron entre si y asintieron a las palabras de Kushina, quien no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a Naruto y quebrarle **6** costillas.

Sí. El entrenamiento con Tsunade, había dando sus resultados en la Uzumaki.

— _¡¿El hijo del Yondaime Hokage?! ¡¿Un Katon azul?!_ —Pensó un ANBU oculto en las sombras — _Danzo-Sama, Homura-Sama y Koharu-Sama; deben saber esto._


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **::::**

 **10**

 **::::**

A regañadientes, Kushina les había permitido a Nyaruko y Kūko, dormir en la misma habitación y cama que Naruto, cosa que a la Uzumaki no acababa de gustarle, pero bueno: Las suegras y nueras, casi nunca se llevan bien.

—Niisan, buenos días —dijo Naruko, entrando, pero para su mala suerte, el rubio aún estaba dormido y como "cereza sobre el pastel" era abrazado posesivamente, por Nyaruko y Kūko. La rubia conto hasta **10** , no sirvió y solo grito; acto que despertó al rubio, la pelirroja y la peli plateada.

Karin, Kushina y Minato entraron, solo para encontrar a Naruko encerrada en una celda/cristal. Mientras que Naruto y Kūko, sacaban a Naruko (aun encerrada en el cristal) de la habitación, quien deseaba matar a Nyaruko y a Kūko.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de un desayuno en el cual Naruko, deseaba matar a las compañeras de equipo de su Niisan; mientras que Minato, Naruto, Nyaruko, Kūko y Karin, ignoraban olímpicamente a la menor de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki

—Bueno —dijo Minato —Iremos al campo de entrenamiento #31, allí nos esperan Jiraiya-Sensei, Hiruzen-Dono y algunos más, para dar paso a su entrenamiento, niños —Todos asintieron, se cepillaron los dientes y fueron, hacia el campo de entrenamiento **31** , caminando, Minato no quería usar el **Hiraishin** , ya que deseaba saber sobre la vida de su hijo, hasta ese momento, la historia fue corta y descorazonadora: Estuvo casi **13** años inconsciente, mientras que a su cabeza llegaba información sobre Fūton y Katon, asi como información relevante sobre los Shinobis más poderosos del mundo y las aldeas; la misma historia fue contada por Nyaruko y Kūko. A media caminata, se detuvieron, Minato se agacho algunos centímetros, para estar al nivel de Naruto —Naruto… yo… en verdad lo lamento, luego del ataque de Kyū, lleve al hospital, tanto a tu madre, como a ti y luego de eso, escuche un sonido en el área de maternidad, fui corriendo, pero solo vi a un Shinobi de Oto, salir por la ventana; envíe a un equipo ANBU y a Jiraiya-Sensei, pero no te encontraron.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza —Asi tenía que ser —Las 4 palabras de Naruto, les quebraron el corazón a Minato, Kushina, Karin y Naruko. Naruto realizo sellos de manos y ante ellos, aparecieron: Izanami, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Shinigami. Los adultos, junto con sus hijas, se sorprendieron de sobremanera, al ver a 4 Megamis más poderosas del Shinto.

—Saludos. Minato-San, Kushina-San —dijo la Megami de cabello castaño —Todo cuanto ha ocurrido, hasta el día de hoy, ha sido, solo para conseguir que Naruto, Nyaruko y Kūko. Se volvieran más fuertes, ya que ellos, son quienes combatirán a Uchiha Obito y a Madara, durante una futura guerra, que, espero puedan ganar.

—I… Izanami-Sama —dijo Minato quien temblaba en su lugar— ¿Acaba…? ¿Acaba usted de nombra a Uchiha Obito? —Pregunto Minato, quien espero haber escuchado mal.

—Asi es, Minato-San —dijo esta vez Tsukuyomi —Él sobrevivió y fue rescatado por un sirviente de Uchiha Madara; él, enveneno la muerte de tu alumno y lo condujo por una senda oscura. Naruto-Kun y sus amigas, son los únicos capaces de hacerles frente a ambos, cuando llegue el momento de la batalla final —Luego de todas estas revelaciones, las Megamis desaparecieron, los 4 jóvenes y la mujer, se agarraron de Minato, quien utilizo el Hiraishin. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras una corta presentación, los Jōnin reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento # **31** , pudieron dar inicio al entrenamiento de los hijos del Yondaime Hokage.

El primer día seria: Ninjutsu con Kakashi y Jiraiya y Kenjutsu con Uzuki Yugao.

 **Además, aún quedaba algo por contarle a Minato, algo que solo Naruto sabia y lo había descubierto, gracias a Ritsuko y sus sirvientas: El ataque a Konoha, por parte de: Oto, Suna y Kumo.**


	11. 11: Entrenamiento

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **11: Entrenamiento…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El **Katon** y el **Fūton** de Naruto, asi como el **Hyoton** de Kūko y el **Suiton** Naruko, fueron fáciles para Kakashi y Jiraiya, quienes les enseñaban más Jutsus.

—Tu elemento se llama " **Shoton** ", ¿verdad, Nyaruko-San? —Pregunto Minato y la chica asintió, mientras que el Hokage, tomaba un Kunai —Muy bien, enséñame, lo que puedes hacer —Para la sorpresa de Minato, la chica realizo sellos de manos a gran velocidad.

— **¡Shoton: Hasshō Koryū no Jutsu! (E. Cristal: Dragón Destructor de Cristal)** —Exclamo Nyaruko, estirando sus brazos y lanzando un dragón de cristal rosa, hacia el Hokage, quien creo una esfera de Chakra en su mano.

— **¡RASENGAN!** —Exclamo el Hokage, impactando la esfera de frente contra el dragón de cristal, creado por la joven. Rasengan y Dragón combatieron por el dominio, por un corto rato, hasta que el Jutsu del Hokage salió perdiendo, pero el dragón también se vio destruido —Muy bien, Nyaruko-San, ahora, intenta, no atacar en línea recta, eso es lo que esperara tu enemigo —La chica creo un nuevo dragón y luego mostro otros Jutsus como: Dagas, lanzas, etc.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **M** u **y** b **i** e **n** —decían Ritsuko y Kushina, mientras que Naruto, Naruko y Karin, creaban las _**Kongō Fūsa**_ __ _ **(**_ _ **Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina**_ _ **)**_ —Ahora… prepárense, para defenderse —dijeron ambas pelirrojas al tiempo, mientras que creaban sus propias cadenas y las lanzaban contra Naruto, Naruko y Karin, quien también empleaba las propias.

Empleando el **Taju Kage Bushin** , los hermanos Uzumaki-Namikaze, pudieron practicar varias cosas, al mismo tiempo: **Ninjutsu elemental** , **Taijutsu** del clan Uzumaki, **Fūinjutsu** , **Bukijutsu** y crear sus propios **"Rasengan"**.

Sasuke, había aprendido a controlar el **Ten no Jūin** , asi como el **Sharingan** ; varios Jutsus **Katon** y el **Chidory**.

Ino había aprendió a usar su **Doton** , gracias a Kakashi y también tenía una Katana nueva, su **Kenjutsu** era con Kushina.

Nadie había visto a Neji ese mes, pero todos pensaban, que también, se estaría entrenando, en su Juken en la privacidad de su hogar, con su tío Hiashi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Fūton de Gaara y Temari se había elevado en gran medida.

Gaara podía emplear su arena, también para intentar, un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, recubriendo su cuerpo con su arena.

Temari, había aprendido nuevos **Fūton no Jutsus** , sin necesidad de hacer uso de su abanico.

Kankuro aprendió a manipular, más de una marioneta a la vez.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Samui, había conseguido un estilo de **Kenjutsu** con **2** Katanas, ahora, era doblemente letal. Pero Karui no quería quedarse atrás, sin embargo a ella, no se le daba mucho, eso de usar más de una Katana, asi que en ese mes, se había estado entrenando tanto como podía.

 **Los exámenes serian en 2 días y el ataque que "acabaría" con Konoha, estaba por hacerse "realidad" para, Orochimaru, Rasa, Ǽ y Danzō.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **::::**

 **12**

 **::::**

Rasa, Orochimaru y Danzō; solo tuvieron un error: Incomunicación y diferencia de razones, para intentar "destruir" Konoha.

En el caso de Rasa: Acabar con la aldea, que les había estado robando sus misiones y que los había enviado a una crisis económica. Lo que ocurría era que el Damiyo, había estado enviando misiones a Konoha, en lugar de Suna.

En el caso de Orochimaru: Asesinar a su antiguo Sensei, quien no lo había nombrado Yondaime Hokage y destruir Konoha, para posicionar a Otogakure, como la más grande aldea de todos los tiempos.

En el caso de Danzō: Él tenía que "proteger Konoha". Protegerla de las (supuestas) conspiraciones y de la corrupción de los líderes de clanes, quienes había colocado a Konoha es su peor situación (situación inventada, por el anciano delirante)

El ataque de Suna-Oto y NE; se dio a las 3:00 am.

Los Shinobis de Konoha, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al percatarse de que un ataque, estaba ocurriendo, justo frente a sus narices.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡A causa del atentado, ocurrido el día de hoy, en horas de la madrugada! —Hablaba Minato— ¡Y tras una junta veloz con los comerciantes y Damiyos invitados, hemos decidido, que los exámenes se anularan! —Los civiles comenzaron a protestar, aunque sabían sobre de los Shinobis de Suna, Oto y los extraños ANBU, que les habían atacado.

— ¡Alto! —Grito Sasuke enfadado, abriéndose paso entre el tumulto, hasta estar ante Minato— ¡Puede que los demás, no sean ascendidos, pero yo, como último Uchiha y de Elite, merezco obtener el grado Chūnin!

—Sasuke —dijo Minato, hablando con una voz casi muerta —Los Damiyos y Comerciantes, ya han dicho, que nadie se convertirá en Chūnin y en el examen, ellos tienen aún más voz y voto que Hiruzen-Sama y yo. Asi que nadie, se convertirá en Chūnin.

—Es una orden de Sensei, Sasuke —dijo Kakashi deteniendo la quejadera del Uchiha —Y como un Shinobi de Konoha, debes obedecer al Hokage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego del berrinche del Uchiha, se dio una noticia, que a todos les alegro y sorprendió: El primogénito del Yondaime Hokage, seguía vivo y había vuelto a la aldea.

Sin embargo, Danzō, se dio cuenta de que sus planes, aun no se habían arruinado, aunque, más o menos un **50%** de estos planes si se arruinaron, durante el contraataque a la aldea; aun podía usar su influencia para lograr que el Clan Uzumaki, renaciera en Konoha.

Solo, necesitaba convencer al Consejo Civil y a sus compañeros consejeros de… por asi decirlo: Colocar al hijo varón del Hokage en la LRC (Ley de Restauración de Clanes), además, podría fácilmente poner a las compañeras de equipo de Naruto como cabecillas del nuevo Harem del rubio, podría tomar a una de sus ANBU's que tuviera la edad del rubio y con un Kinjutsu del **Sharingan** , volverla amigable para que estuviera con el rubio, asi mismo, podría colocar a alguna heredera de clan, con el rubio Uzumaki.

 **No todo estaba perdido. Pronto, Konoha, vería el renacer de los clanes Uzumaki (Por el lado de Naruto) y Uchiha (Por el lado de Sasuke)**

 **(N/A: Lo lamento chicos, pero hoy no estamos muy inspirados con este fic; esperamos que puedan resistir hasta el próximo capítulo, que estará lleno de acción)**


	13. Verdades

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Verdades**

 **::::::::::::::**

Kabuto, huyo a Mori no Kuni (País de los Bosques), Orochimaru, su maestro… había caído en la invasión de algún modo, Hiruzen pudo darle batalla y darle muerte a su maestro con el Shiki Fūin.

—No —Murmuro Kabuto, en el laboratorio, rodeado por los antiguos subordinados de Orochimaru, quienes, habían decidido seguirle a él.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kabuto-Sama? —Pregunto Kimimaru.

—Las muestras de Mokuton y de Jinton, son insuficientes, Kimimaru —Murmuro Kabuto —Necesito, más muestras.

—Entendido, Kabuto-Sama —dijo Kimimaru, quien fue en busca de las muestras, con los restantes "5 del Sonido".

Kabuto, se giró y vio las muestras de Kekkei Genkai que tenía por el momento, sonrió— Orochimaru-Sama, jamás podría haber logrado conseguir tantas muestras… —Su sonrisa se ensancho, mientras que veía a una pareja de Shinobis de NE, colocar en una silla a su próxima rata del laboratorio, Kabuto tomo una de las muestras y la coloco en el hombre, quien rogaba por libertad, pero sus gritos, cayeron en oídos sordos, mientras que sus venas se salteaban y comenzaba a convulsionarse.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

Naruto, Nyaruko y Kūko; caminaban por la aldea, disfrutando de la vista.

— _Y pensar que hace 4 días, la aldea estaba por ser destruida_ —Pensó Kūko con buen humor, después de todo, la aldea seguía en pie y Orochimaru muerto; Minato no les había dicho a los miembros del equipo 11 de Oto, sobre la muerte del Hebi Sen'nin, solo confirmo su muerte y ahora, eran el Equipo 12 de Konoha.

—Lo que me asusta ahora, es… ¿Qué podría intentar hacer Kabuto, ahora que Orochimaru está muerto? —Pregunto Naruto. Nyaruko se tomó un cabello de forma nerviosa y Kūko paso su lengua por sus dientes, era verdad ¿Qué haría Kabuto?; él estaba libre, pero los Gokages, solo parecían centrados en el hecho de que Orochimaru estaba muerto.

—Vengan —dijo la chica de cabello fucsia —Vamos a decirle al Hokage —Naruto y Kūko asintieron, caminando hacia la oficina del padre de Naruto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegaron a la oficina, justo cuando una chica de cabello rojo, ojos azules, piel bronceada, chaqueta blanca, camiseta negra y falda blanca (Tayuya). Parecía también dispuesta a entrar, acompañada por una chica de cabello rojo, ojos rojos con lentes, llevaba una chaqueta lavanda, camiseta negra y falda negra (Karin).

— ¡Hola, Niisan! —Dijeron ambas pelirrojas felices de toparse con su hermano, quien les devolvió la sonrisa —Kūko-Chan, Nyaruko-Chan.

—Tayuya-Chan, Karin-Chan —Contestaron la chica de cabello gris y la chica de cabello fucsia.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Niisan? —Pregunto Karin preocupada, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Solo venía a ver a Otosan, eso es todo —dijo Naruto sonriente. Él no quería preocuparlas. Ya era suficiente, con tener suelto a Kabuto, sin saber que podría estar planeando.

—A nosotras también nos llamaron — dijo Tayuya un poco preocupada, para luego mirar al rubio mayor —Niisan —dijo Tayuya de forma tímida, Naruto le sonrió— ¿Te importaría si nos reunimos los **5** , hoy mismo en el bosque cercano a la Mansión Namikaze, más o menos a las **20:00**? —Naruto asintió, al igual que Kūko y Nyaruko. Los 5, entraron en la oficina, encontrándose con Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, los líderes de clanes, los líderes civiles y los consejeros.

—Gracias por aceptar venir, Naruto-San, Tayuya-San y Naruko-San —dijo Homura —Por favor, toma asiento, junto con tus compañeras de equipo —Sin rechistar, los **5** se sentaron.

— _**¿Cómo se sentirá este Baka, viendo todos los ANBU's, que perdió Danzō, la semana pasada?**_ —Pregunto Ritsuko, Naruto sonrió levemente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Naruto-San? —Pregunto Koharu un poco irritada, estaban a punto de dar inicio a un tema serio y ese Gaki se estaba riendo.

—Lo lamento, solo… recordaba una misión pasada —dijo Naruto, quien miro hacia el techo, encontrándose con Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Shinigami e Izanami; quienes estaban en el balcón superior, donde también se encontraban los ANBU's.

—Bueno, el motivo por el cual se encuentra en esta habitación Naruto-San, junto con sus compañeras de equipo y sus hermanas, es porque serán puestos la LRC (Ley de Restauración de Clanes) —dijo Homura, sin anestesia.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritaron los líderes de clan, mientras que Naruto, sus compañeras de equipo y sus hermanas se mantenían tranquilos.

—Todo esto, es solo un intento, por controlar a un nuevo clan Uzumaki, asi mismo, planeaban llamar a esta misma reunión a nuestro compañero de generación: Uchiha Sasuke —dijo Naruto —Sorprendiéndolos a todos. Konoha tiene miembros de los 4 Clanes Rikudo: Uchiha, Senju, Hyuga y Uzumaki —Todos asintieron —Lo que pocos saben, es que, la "exclusividad" con la cual cuenta Konoha, se debe a una serie de genocidios provocados por Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu.

— ¡ES MENTIRA! —Grito Danzō, sintiendo como su plan se estaba deshaciendo.

—En su… deseo, de que Konoha, se convirtiera en la más grande aldea Shinobi, Danzō, Homura y Koharu, realizaron secuestros de varios niños con Kekkei Genkai y desde su adolescencia, estos jóvenes, fueron obligados a… tener relaciones con varias presidiarias de las bases de NE o directamente con un grupo meticulosamente seleccionado de Kunoichis ANBU —dijo Naruto, quien coloco ante su padre, **5** Folder, los cuales fueron abiertos, se leía de forma detallada como se llevaron a cabo las masacres Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. La Uchiha y Senju fueron las más sencillas, a pesar de ser las más recientes.

En el caso Uchiha, en vista de que Fugaku deseaba realizar un golpe de estado; Itachi fue obligado a masacrar a los restantes al clan.

En el caso Senju, un ANBU de NE (Quien era igualmente un Senju) fue enviado a matar, a los restantes miembros del clan. Usando una versión inferior del Mokuton, pero que fue más que suficiente, para acabar con todos, menos con Tsunade y su hermano. Aun asi, Nawaki fue asesinado por un escuadrón de NE.

En el caso Uzumaki, se detallaba un Genjutsu de Danzō, en el cual hacia uso de su mayor posesión: El Genjutsu definitivo de su Sharingan trasplantado: El Kotoamatsukami de Uchiha Kagami. Con él, controlo al Sandaime Raikage, Nidaime Tsuchikage, Nidaime Kazekage y Sandaime Mizukage; con los cuales, pudo masacrar al Clan Uzumaki, con tal de que Kyūbi se quedara en Konoha, para siempre. Además deseaba que Kushina ingresara en NE, para que su lealtad, fuera hacia Él y no hacia el Clan Uzumaki.

Ante estas pruebas, el Damiyo, grito a los ANBU's, quienes en segundos, apresaron a los **3** ancianos.

—Otosan —dijo Naruto —Deseo que sepas, que no tengo ningún inconveniente en llevar acabo la LRC, pero, será poco a poco y será, según las chicas a las cuales yo llegue a amar en algún momento, no deseo que sea algo impuesto y que en **15** minutos, ya me esté casando o en luna de miel —Minato asintió, mientras que veía como sus hijos y posibles nueras (Nyaruko y Kūko), salían de la oficina del Hokage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **(¡Naruto, Naruko y Karin!)**

 **::::**

 **14**

 **::::**

Naruto, Nyaruko y Kūko; se encontraron una fogata, hecha solo algunos segundos antes por Naruko y Karin.

—Hola Niisan —dijo una sonriente rubia de ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas. Chaqueta naranja, camiseta negra y falda negra —Nyaruko-Chan, Kūko-Chan.

Karin llevaba su cabello atado, había cambiado sus lentes por unos de marco más delgado, llevaba una chaqueta lavanda, una camisilla de tirantes blanca y un pantalón corto de lycra negro.

—Karin-Chan, Naruko-Chan —dijeron su hermano, Nyaruko y Kūko; sonrientes.

Tras un suspiro, decidieron conocerse un poco más, aunque, la historia de los Ex – Shinobis de Oto, fue más sencilla de lo esperado: Habían estado inconscientes muchos años. A Nyaruko y Kūko les habían inyectado ADN de unos seres de otro mundo. A Naruto, le habían inyectado ADN de un clan en específico, con tal de que tuvieran su **Kekkei Genkai** , cosa que Orochimaru y Kabuto lograron a la perfección. Por otro lado, Kin, le había sido colocado un Juin y Orochimaru, había deseado usarla como sacrificio, además de que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, la violaban diariamente, hasta que Naruto le salvo la vida.

Naruko y Karin, se quedaron en silencio, mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Ninguna de las **2** , podían creerse todo cuanto había sufrido su Niisan y las amigas de este.

Luego de un tenso momento, Kin conto un chiste y todos se relajaron, tomando un buen humor. Karin mostro una heladera con salchichas y Naruko saco unos malvaviscos.

Naruto, creo en pocos segundos una fogata, en la cual comenzaron a azar los alimentos, solo para toparse con la sorpresa de la aparición de Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Shinigami e Izanami.

Tras una larga noche llena de risas, cada uno fue a su hogar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2** días después, estaba Naruto, entrenando en solitario. Minato, sabía que ya era tarde para retomar el papel de padre. Algo que Naruto, no había conocido y que solo conocería, cuando ÉL fuera padre, pero ahora, Minato no podía tomar ese papel.

— **¡Fūton: Repusshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento** ) —Exclamo el rubio, extendiendo sus manos y lanzando una ola de viento, que talo un grupo de árboles.

— ¡Oye, tú! —Grito un molesto Sasuke, quien llego al lugar, cada vez más inestable, más paranoico y más violento. Naruto se giró y vio al Uchiha caminar hacia él— ¡Te ordeno que me entregues todos tus Jutsus! —Naruto solo se le quedo mirando, se giró, ignorando al Uchiha— ¡Te estoy hablando, maldito Baka! —El Uchiha realizo sellos de manos y lanzo una esfera de fuego.

Naruto se giró, su mano se rodeó de fuego azul y corto la esfera de Sasuke de forma vertical, y aquello dejo, una parte del bosque.

—No deseo problemas, Uchiha —dijo el Uzumaki, caminando e ignorando al Uchiha. Naruto rodeo su mano de **Fūton** , se giró y conecto un fuerte puño en el vientre del Uchiha, quien intento atacarlo con el **Chidory**. —Ya te dije: No deseo problemas —Naruto se alejó y a la distancia, desapareció en un Shunshin de Fuego Azul.

Esto no se quedaría asi. Ese Dobe, acababa de atacarlo a ÉL. Al heredero de Konoha, al hijo de los Uchiha.

No importaba que tan fuerte fuera ese Ryugan, su Sharingan seria aun mayor, asi que decidio ir ante el Hokage, para ordenarle, que le exigiera al Uzumaki, entregar todos sus Jutsus.


	15. Batalla

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Haiyore! Nyaruko-San, pertenece a Manta Aisora.**

 **(¡Naruto, Naruko y Karin!)**

 **:::::::::::**

 **Batalla**

 **::::::::::**

Naruto llego a la oficina de su padre, acompañado (como siempre) por Nyaruko y Kūko, y más recientemente por Naruko y Karin.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Otosan? —Preguntaron Naruto, Naruko y Karin confundidos; Nyaruko, Kūko y Ritsuko (esta última, desde el interior del rubio) no dieron nada.

Minato suspiro —Hijo. Sasuke, ha exigido una batalla entre ambos y ya que es una batalla entre herederos de clanes, yo no puedo hacer nada, para evitarlo —Naruto asintió —Bueno, tienes **Fūton** y tienes el legendario **Ao Hi (Fuego Azul)** del clan Ōgami; por no decir que tienes el **Rasengan** y las **Daiyamondo Chēn Fūin (Cadenas de Diamantina)** , asi mismo sabes **Fūinjutsu**.Seguramente, podrás derrotarlo rápidamente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una Semana Después; Estadio Secundario**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **(Existirían 2 estadios: Uno de ellos, ubicado en la puerta norte y es donde ocurrió la batalla de la última parte del Examen y este otro, que estaría en medio de la aldea y tendría: Un bosque y un lago artificial)**

— ¡Estamos en una batalla de clanes! —Dijo Minato— ¡Por lo cual, el último en pie será el ganador, pueden atentar contra la vida de su contrincante, pero, cuando yo lo diga ambos tendrán que detenerse! —Ambos asintieron— ¡Inicien! —Exclamo Minato.

— ¡Una vez que te derrote, tendrás que darme todos tus Jutsus, Dobe! —Exclamo Sasuke confiado.

— ¡Pues aquí tienes uno! —Grito Naruto — **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Naruto tomo una de sus Katanas, la rodeo de Fūton y corto el aire, liberando una ráfaga de viento, que Sasuke apenas y pudo esquivar por los pelos.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando un dragón de fuego.

— **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que se rodeaba de Fūton y comenzaba a girar, Naruto se detuvo, pero el tornado comenzó a andar hacia Sasuke, el dragón de fuego alimento el tornado, volviéndolo de fuego y Sasuke, tuvo que esquivarlo

— ¡¿CREES QUE CON ESO, YA ME HAS GANADO?! —Grito Sasuke. Naruto no dijo nada, claramente Sasuke, era alguien muy emocional— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Sasuke lanzo una bola de fuego, que tomo la forma de la cabeza de un dragón.

— **¡Ao Hi: Taiyō Furea! (Fuego Azul: Llamarada Solar)** —Naruto rodeo sus manos de fuego azul y luego lo libero en forma de una medialuna, que destruyo el dragón de Sasuke y quemo el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Sasuke entonces, activo su Sharingan y se lanzó contra Naruto, le lanzo una patada, que fue detenida por una mano de Naruto, quien enseguida le lanzo una patada barrida, haciendo que el Uchiha, cayera al suelo.

Nuevamente, el Uchiha le lanzo un puño al Uzumaki, pero este desvió el puño del Uchiha, antes de tomarle por su cuello con la mano izquierda y proceder a lanzarle un puño tras otro con la mano derecha. Luego lo lanzo al suelo.

— ¡Tú de ningún modo, eres mejor que yo! —Grito Sasuke furioso, mientras que el **Ten no Juin** se liberaba— **¡Chidory! (Millar de Pájaros)** —Exclamo el Uchiha, mientras que su mano se rodeaba de rayos y el Ten no Juin alimentaba los rayos, volviéndolos negros.

Por voluntad, Naruto libero el **Jigoku no Juin** , mientras que su piel se cubría de líneas— **¡Fūton: Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Giratoria)** —Naruto rodeo su **Rasengan** de **Fūton** y se lanzó contra Sasuke.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! —Gritaron unos sorprendidos Minato, Kakashi y Jiraiya. Mientras que Kushina sonreía orgullosa.

— _Nada que entrenar con Okasan, no logre hacer, ¿verdad Naru-Chan?_ —Pensó Kushina orgullosa de su hijo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya que el **Rasengan** de Naruto, tenía el poder (Girar en varias direcciones, sumada al poder del **Jigoku no Juin** ) y el elemento ( **Fūton** , en este caso); Naruto y su **Rasengan** les ganaron a Sasuke y su **Chidory** , quien salió despedido contra un muro y con múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo a causa del **Fūton**.

— ¡Aun no me has derrotado! —Grito un molesto Sasuke— **¡Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon)** —Exclamo el Uchiha, haciendo aparecer a un doble de sí mismo— ¡Es hora de que conozcas el **Taijutsu** de mi clan! —dijeron Sasuke y su clon, mientras que ambos concentraban Chakra Katon, en sus manos, creando grandes llamas de fuego, lanzándose contra Naruto. Pero, el rubio uso su **Ryugan** , para aparecer detrás de Sasuke y golpeando a Sasuke en su cabeza. No se molestó con el **Bushin** , ya que solo era una ilusión— ¡Me tienes harto! —Exclamo Sasuke intentado conectarle un golpe a Naruto, quien apareció detrás de él tocando su hombro derecho, Sasuke le lanzo una patada inversa, pero este apareció delante del Uchiha tocando su pecho, asi el rubio estuvo "jugando" por varios minutos con el Uchiha; quien poco a poco, se fue cansando, más y más.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Ryu Kōtei no Fūin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sellado del Emperador Dragón)** —Exclamo Naruto y los Fūin que le había colocado a Sasuke, causaron una gran pirámide que le dejo dentro de una estructura de cristal dorado.

— ¡SASUKE-KUN! —Grito Sakura, quien cayó junto a la pirámide, comenzando a golpearla, pero sin lograr nada— ¡DEMONIO! —Soltó Sakura sin pensar, haciendo enfadar de sobremanera a Minato, Kushina; las novias y hermanas del rubio— ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI SASUKE-KUN?! —El grito de la chica de cabello rosado, los dejo a todos algo sordos, para después lanzarse contra Naruto.

— **¡** **Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Hielo** **: Jutsu Ráfaga del Dragón Negro)** —Exclamo una molesta Nyaruko, creando un dragón de hielo negro, que golpeo a Sakura elevándola en el aire y dejando malherida.

— **¡** **Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Cristal** **: Prisión de** **Cristal** **de Jade)** —Exclamo Kūko, colocando sus manos en el suelo, mientras que Sakura era encerrada en un cristal.

Un escuadrón ANBU llego a la arena y se llevaron al Uchiha y a la Haruno. Kushina, siguió discretamente al escuadrón con ayuda de un Bushin muy especial, que, no importaba cuanto se separara del original, podría moverse con total facilidad, además de que podría realizar, máximo 50 Jutsus, antes de desvanecerse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Uchiha fue colocado en una prisión para Nukenin rango S, mientras que Sakura en una prisión rango C.

Cuando los guardias y ANBU's abandonaron el lugar, Kushina, apareció sonriente ante Sakura, colocándole un par de Fūin muy especiales: Uno de ellos sello el poco Chakra que tenía y el otro le robo su juventud, haciéndola envejecer en pocas horas.

Luego, la Uzumaki apareció en la celda rango A de Sasuke, uso una de sus Chakra Chēn y le atravesó el cuello a Sasuke, causando que no pudiera gritar. Asi, se dispuso a retirar el Fūin de Orochimaru y colocar otro, que le impediría volver a moldear Chakra, por el resto de sus días.

 _ **(N/A: Maestros de Sombras: Pueden interpretar este capítulo, como el final del Fic)**_


End file.
